Taming the Demon
by HappiestUnderClouds
Summary: Sequel to my oneshot, Whispers in the Dark. Shiro has developed emotions, and he has issues controlling them, often bursting out in anger. Ichigo has to help him learn to control them, or else both of their lives may be at risk. Eventual ShiroIchi.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a sequel or continuation to my songfic/oneshot, ''Whispers in the Dark.'' So check that out before you read this. It's probably not completely necessary, but it'd be cool**

**_Shiro talking; "out loud"/'mind link'_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, or any of the songs I'm probably going to end up using in this.**

**Warning: There is none at this point, except some swearing. But I might give warnings on chapters with yaoi and shonen-ai-ness, etc, etc.**

* * *

Beep! Beep! Beep! Bee- CRASH!

Ichigo twitched his hand from the pain that came from smashing his annoying alarm to bits. He groaned. Thursday. School. Fun. He rolled out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom, his eyes bleary. He rubbed them, attempting to get rid of the extraneous liquid, but eventually gave up.

Ichigo locked the door to avoid a morning-ruining attack from his dad. He flicked the shower knobs and stepped in once the water finally heated up.

He could hear a sort of humming in the back of his head as the water pounded onto his back, making him think back to last night. Shiro had come out and listened to music with him, apparently developed emotions and a heart and...Ichigo's heart pounded when he remembered the last event. He had _kissed _Ichigo.

Tanned fingers rose to brush the spot on his cheek which was burning from a blush. He shook his head trying to get the thoughts out of his mind and stepped out of the tub and into the swirling mist from the heat of the shower.

Stepping out of the bathroom with his towel securely around his waist, he snuck quietly across the hall, keeping himself as quite as possible. Just a few more steps and he wouldn't have to deal with-

"IIIICCCHHIIIGGOOOOOO!"

Said person ducked as his father attempted a flying kick at his head. Isshin's face was greeted with a fist as Ichigo mumbled, "It's too early for this Goat Face. Go bother someone else." Isshin cradled his face, crying and murmuring something about a 'cruel son'. Ichigo brushed him off and continued into his room, and pulled on his uniform.

''_Che. I've been standin' here for who knows how long and you just refuse to acknowledge me. How cruel, King," _spoke a voice, a smirk obviously on their face, from the sound of the tone.

Ichigo tilted his head to observe his albino inner hollow, Shiro. He nodded toward him, still feeling awkward about last night...or earlier this morning, anyway. Shiro snorted at the lack of reply and lay back on the bed under the window.

"_Headed t' school?"_

"Yep."

"_Think I can pop out every once in a while to watch? It's much more comfortable of a view than from those damned windows."_

"No."

Ichigo's head was jerked to the side by a white skinned hand and his eyes widened at the sight of the hollow, whose eyes were livid.

"_Why the hell not? 'T's not like I can do anything to anyone! I'll just be standing there, wandering around the room. You can force me back anytime! Why aren't you giving me a fuckin' chance?"_

Ichigo jerked his head out from his grip, grabbed his bag, and stormed out of the room. He went downstairs, taking a piece of toast from the plate of food Yuzu was trying to force on him.

"Come on Ichi-nii! You should have breakfast for once! Most important meal of the day you know!"

Ichigo's previous anger cause by Shiro faded at his younger sister's voice and he turned back around, his face softer.

"Sorry Yuzu, I'm running late!"

"Oh ok...love you Ichi-nii!"

"You too!"

He slipped out of the door before his father could bid him goodbye with a foot in the face and made his way towards his school. A flash of white in his peripheral vision caught his attention, and he groaned.

'_Why do you always have to materialize and follow me around?'_

'_**Hey, this is only my second time doing this, so don't give me any shit about it. If it was my 50**__**th**__** or some other insane number, maybe, just maybe, I would listen.'**_

'_Hell if you would listen.'_

'_**Good point, aibou.'**_

Ichigo cut off their mental conversation (which prevented passersby from questioning his sanity) and walked into the school's courtyard. The bell rang and he redirected himself towards the doors, going up into the 2nd story and into class 1-3.

"IIICCCHIIIGGOOOO!"

Ichigo stuck out his arm and the nuisance of a brunette smashed into it and collapsed onto the ground.

"Why'd you do that Ichigo? I thought we were frrriiiieends!"

"Shut up Keigo," replied Ichigo wearily, noting how his Shiro was cackling madly, and he shot him a glare, unbeknownst to said hollow.

Ichigo dropped his bag next to his desk, preparing himself for a long and boring day.

* * *

**Shiro's POV**

I wandered through Ichigo's classroom, marvelling at how different it looked in real life, compared to what I saw from inside Ichigo. I could see the big-chested orange haired girl, whose name I had to strain to remember. I failed miserably, and simply asked King. He visibly jumped at my telepathic question, but he passed it off by pretending his desk was uncomfortable and he was simply readjusting.

'_**Smoooooth.'**_

'_Oh shut up. You're the one who made me do it in the first place. And her name is Orihime. And before you ask, the big guy is Chad, the dark-haired, skinny one with glasses is Uryuu, the spiky black haired one is Tatsuki, and you really ought to know Rukia by now.'_

'_**Oooohhh ok. Thanks. I'll leave ya to your boring learning then.'**_

'_...Why? It IS boring. I've already learned this crap. So. What do you think of the real world?'_

'_**It'd be cooler if I could actually interact with these people, but I mean, beggars can't be choosers.'**_

'_I don't trust you enough to let you interact with people anyway. You _have _threatened to kill myself and everyone else around me multiple times. So it's definitely justified.'_

'_**Yeah, Yeah, whatever you say. You just don't want me to meet your friends cause they might shun ya. I am **__**basically the materialized form of your instincts. So your instincts might be telling you to do some naughty things.' **_I popped up in front of him in the middle of our conversation, and wiggled my eyebrows suggestively at the last part.

He growled and his hand twitched like he wanted to slap me.

'_**Uh uh uh, King, can't be viewed as a freak that has imaginary friends now can we?'**_

He simply grumbled in reply, and I couldn't help but laugh at his childish antics.

Since Ichigo was starting to ignore me again, I decided to get his attention again, maybe make him look insane in the process. I crept over to his teacher, without Ichigo's noticing, and popped up behind the teacher, an evil glint in my eyes, and I opened my mouth wide open and bent to graze my teeth on her neck. Ichigo's head snapped up and his eyes widened. "No don't!"

The entire class turned towards him, the teacher looking impatient. "Excuse me, Kurosaki, but is there something wrong?"

"Eh heh heh...no..."

"Good. Now get back to studying. No more outbursts, unless of course you want detention."

Ichigo mumbled incoherently, shooting me a glare when no one was looking. I noticed his friend Rukia watching him intently, and I felt something rage inside me and I sent the girl a death glare, even though she couldn't see it. I growled, wishing I could smack her with Zangetsu, but not kill of course, because King would be unhappy.

'Hmph. I wonder what the hell this is...'

I felt something tugging me and then the scene disappeared and I was back in the damned boring blue mindscape. I whirled, screeching.

'_**What the hell? Why am I back in here? What did I do? Let me out of here NOW!'**_

'_Hell no! I could feel your killing intent towards Rukia a minute ago! I'm not letting you back out until you can prove that you CAN keep a hold of yourself!'_

'_**I don't even know what I was feeling! One second I'm fine, and the next she's watching you, like you belong to her, and I snapped! I don't know what the hell it means, so how can I stop it?'**_

Ichigo didn't reply, so I guessed that he was thinking. Huh. No wonder it was heating up in here.

I just scowled up at the sky, as if those fluffy innocent clouds were the reason I was stuck back in this prison of a place. I took a deep breath, trying to calm down from my earlier outburst. Which brought me to the current issue.

'_Why in the hell am I feeling so strongly about things that normally wouldn't matter to me at all? I mean, sure, sometimes I'd feel a twinge of something, but never like this..Damn, it must be those emotions Ichigo was talking about. I still have to get him to explain this crap. But of all the times I've looked in Ichigo's memories, I have never seen anyone respond this strongly. So what the hell's going on?'_

I decided to just leave this topic alone for a bit since I wasn't really sure what triggered each of the emotions, and I just watched what King was up to through the windows. He was on a roof, apparently having finished lunch, but he was alone. I wanted to get out of this prison, but I hesitated. What if he was still mad at me?

Then I saw something through the window in a blue building. I could see a Garganta opening up a little ways behind Ichigo, and since he is a terrible reiatsu sensor, he hadn't noticed. I tried to open our link, but he was blocking me out, still mad about earlier. I could see an arrancar coming through the garganta and I desperately pushed against his mind, trying to get his attention, though he remained stubborn.

I inhaled, using all my willpower to push myself out of here. Then I felt a mental push on me, and I realized Zangetsu was helping me too. '_He must be pretty desperate to save Ichigo if he's trying to help me...'_

I finally broke through Ichigo's mental walls and landed in the real world, though I still couldn't be seen by others. "Ichigo! Ichigo, look behind you dammit!"

Ichigo spun only to have a sword pushed through his stomach out his back. I watched in horror as a smirking blue headed arrancar pulled his Zanpakutou out of Ichigo, and he collapsed in front of me.

* * *

**Cliffy on the first chapter...ouch. I cant believe I posted this, since I have other stories to update, AND school starts Monday. Just goes to show how brilliant I am. **

**I'm not sure if Grimmjow is going to end up dying or not, so I'm just saying he's alive after the winter war. Once the manga gets that far, and he ends up dead, then you people can pretend. **

**But the title was inspired by "Waking the Demon" by Bullet for My Valentine. Heh. Just cause I'm not very original when it comes to titles XD**

**So review, and have a freaking awesome day.**

**Til next time.**


	2. Betrayed

**Sorry for the long wait for the update! WOAH that rhymed! Woop! Haha, well, here's the newest chapter of Taming the Demon! For those of you who also read Separated, I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long! I wanted to get this one up, so I'm working on that one next! **

**Review Replies:**

**whitespiderlilly- Hello again :D Thanks, I'm glad it's working out well so far! Hm, that's a pretty good idea! I'll probably include something like that in future chapters...**

**TealEyedBeing-Haha XD Yea, Grimmjow isn't the cause of the drama really though...^_^**

**animelover1993-That is one freaking awesome reaction :D Totally made my day! **

**Boubone I'm french-Love the anonymous name ^_^ **

**Sasuke Uzamaki9999-To tell the truth, I'm not sure how to respond...so thanks?**

**Sachiel Angelo- He did, but Grimmjow didn't necessarily die. Kubo hasn't specified that yet, so I'm playing the 'he lived' card. If it does turn out he died, then we all are going to have to pretend he didn't...And I might do some Japanese songs, but to tell the truth, I dont know a lot of them. **

**Oh one last thing, I forgot to thank whitespiderlilly last chapter for giving me the idea for Whispers in the Dark's sequel, so Thank you very much, and this chapter is for you!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach. Or anyone in Bleach. I wish T-T**

* * *

I watched in anger and horror as the blue arrancar yanked his Zanpakutou out of Ichigo, and I lunged to catch him as he collapsed towards the ground. "Grimm...jow," he whispered.

I lay him down gently, and forced his Soul Reaper form out, and took over, since it was apparent he couldn't fight anymore.

I clenched my (Ichigo's?) hands and immediately activated bankai, remembering our last few fights against this guy.

"So Ichigo's so weak that his hollow has to take over before the fight's even started? Che, that's pitiful."

I growled, my eyes narrowing behind the eyeholes of the quickly forming mask. I leapt forward, trying to cut him, right across the scar on his chest, but he jumped backwards easily.

"Tsk. I don't want to fight you. You're not Ichigo. So put your sword away, and I'll be on my way."

I sneered in his direction. "What, too much of a pussy to fight me? Are ya scared," I taunted.

He bristled, much like the cat he is, but took a deep breath to control his anger, surprising me. Normally after a few taunts he lost it and attacked.

"Of course I'm not scared of you! I could kill you with one hand behind my back-" My hand clenched tighter around Zangetsu. "-I'm just here to kill Ichigo. He and all the other Soul Reapers wiped out the Espada, and I'm here to avenge them, and show that _I _won't be killed so easily. He killed the one person I wanted to surpass, before I could surpass them. Ulquiorra's death won't go unnoticed! _Ichigo _should've died that day! But no, he DIDN'T!"

I feigned tiredness, and blinked at him. "Are you done? That was an awfully long speech. You're almost as bad as Ichigo. I mean honestly, what is with you headstrong idiots and speeches? Why can't you just cut to the chase and fight?"

"Um..."

"Hey, it's my turn to talk. Shut up for a sec. So, what if I told you that I was the one who killed that arrancar?"

That threw Grimmjow for a loop.

"W-what?"

"I'm the one who killed the arrancar."

Grimmjow's brow furrowed, and his head bowed, but when it came back up his eyes reflected no emotion.

"Guess you learned a few things from that arrancar with no feelings, huh?"

"I'm not going to fight you. I will come back, but only for Ichigo Kurosaki."

With that, Grimmjow opened another garganta and disappeared inside. I quickly gathered up Ichigo's body in my arms, and bounded away from the school, to a park that I knew was nearby. I settled his body comfortably underneath a tree away from unwanted eyes, healing the wound with my instant regeneration before sitting back against the trunk of the oak and pulling myself into that damned blue mindscape.

I glared at the blue buildings like everything that was happening was their fault, then cocked my head to the side, listening. Listening for a sign to where Ichigo could possibly be in this place, when I picked up the light sound of breathing to my left and I darted off towards it.

I found Ichigo curled up on his side, hands under his head to cushion the uncomfortable cement buildings. I walked over, my hands curling into fists. The bastard was sleeping! I figured he would be unconscious, but no, he decided to slack off and _sleep!_

"King, get the hell up."

No response.

"King."

Still no sound from Ichigo.

"Kii-ing!"

I kicked his foot and was rewarded with a twitch.

"Better than nothing..."

I kicked his shin, hard enough that he'd probably get a bruise soon enough. My counterpart groaned and rolled over, away from me, mumbling incoherently.

"Dammit King!"

I crouched down, grinning mischievously, knowing that this for _sure_ would wake him up. My hands drifted to his sides and I started to tickle him. I knew his weak spot, our weak spot, when it comes to tickling, and I took full advantage of it.

Ichigo jerked around underneath my hands and his eyes cracked open to glare at me, while also laughing at the top of his lungs. "Sto-Haha-th-th-ha-at, Shi-Haha-Ro!"

His knee connected with my jaw and I howled, although it didn't hurt that badly, and leaped back, to see Ichigo groaning and sitting up. He yawned, and looked over at me tiredly.

"So what's up?"

My hands flew up. I was pissed. Or maybe just frustrated. I wasn't sure. Still haven't gotten my 'hollow's-guide-to-human-emotions' book in the mail.

"What's up? WHAT'S UP?" I screeched. "You nearly got killed by that arrancar! If I hadn't been there to save your sorry ass, you would be bleeding all over the street, or even worse, dead! You shouldn't block me out that thoroughly, so if an emergency like_ that_ comes up again, I can actually help! I mean, _Zangetsu_ was even helping me! You're such an IDIOT!"

Ichigo stayed silent and gazed at me unflinchingly, and remained thoughtful for a while after. I moaned inwardly.

"Stop thinking so hard, King, it's hot enough in here already." Which was a lie, but he didn't know that.

"I resent that."

Sneering, I turned in the other direction. "Good."

I managed to bound a few buildings away before I heard him speak again, catching me by surprise. "Were you really that concerned about me?" I turned back and was by him instantly, and he didn't flinch from the closeness, which I was grateful for.

"Not really. The whole '_You die, I die_,' thing was kind of my motivation." Hey look, more lies! Where the hell are they coming from?

"Oh...ok. What happened anyway? I mean, after I passed out."

I tapped my chin, thinking. "Hm, let's see. Grimmjow stabbed you, I took over, he figured out that I was in control; he insulted you a few times, then said he didn't want to fight me because, according to him, you were the one who killed that green-eyed arrancar. I told him I did it, he was surprised, then he went all non-responsive and went back to Hueco Mundo. Now your body's all healed up and curled up nicely under a tree. Shoulda gotten a bow and put it on you. That would've made an awesome picture."

Ichigo stuck out his tongue at me at the last part, but contemplated my words before it. He stood and stretched, sighing, satisfied as his shoulder joints popped. "I should be going, before someone thinks I'm dead. Unless of course you merged my bodies back together?" **(A/N: I just have to say, that sounds really odd...)**

He looked over at me questioningly and I simply nodded. Ichigo started to fade back out to the real world, before hesitating and coming back.

"You...you can come out now...if you'd like of course."

I eyed him carefully, wary that he was joking and was going to take it back any second, but his tone was genuine, eyes glittering with guilt. He hesitated another moment before fading out again, and I slowly followed suit.

I opened my eyes to see Ichigo lying under the tree, eyes opening and as he yawned and stretched.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty!" The only response was a glare. I put up my hands in surrender.

''Fine, fine, I take it back. Good _afternoon,_ Sleeping Beauty. Or would you prefer to be Snow White? You can go back to sleep and I can kiss you awake."

Ichigo's cheeks turned slightly red, and I couldn't help but laugh as he mumbled something about not being a princess and how kissing wasn't necessary.

"Whoa, why is your face is turning red, Ichigo? But it _is _pretty cute..." Before I could blink, a fist connected with my jaw and I landed sprawled on the ground, Ichigo standing above me, even redder than before, but this time, in anger.

"I'm. Not. _Cute_," He hissed at me. I stood slowly and brushed off my shihakusho. "Alright...you're not cute.."

Ichigo smirked triumphantly and flipped out his phone, smirk fading as he stared at it. He sighed and flipped it shut. "I've been out here for over an hour. My teacher is going to KILL me."

He took one last glance towards me before dashing off towards the prison of a place called school, and I sonidoed to catch up, and then ran behind him in his frenzy to get back quickly, so he wouldn't get too terrible of a punishment.

**

* * *

**

Ichigo's POV

Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack!

I flinched as my teacher continued to hit me over the head with her stupid clipboard. Shiro was standing nearby, pursing his lips and glaring at the teacher.

'_Just ignore it. This is normal.'_

'_**What a bitch. What kind of punishment is this?'**_

'_I'm just happy I didn't get detention. Though, I'm guessing my excuse wasn't exactly credible.'_

'_**No, I'm thinking that, 'going for a walk and falling asleep in the park,' isn't a very good excuse, huh?'**_

'_Nope. Not really.'_

"Now go sit down, so I can continue with the lesson that you so _kindly_ interrupted!"

I nodded meekly and shuffled over to my desk and collapsed into it. She wasn't in a very good mood apparently. _'And I just made it worse...'_

Rukia was watching me, concerned, and I could feel Shiro getting wound up again through our mind link.

'_Oi. I thought we agreed you'd behave?'_

He sighed in response, and inhaled again deeply, trying to soothe the emotions rolling like waves through him. _'I really ought to help him out. Or else he's going to get overwhelmed and go insane...or more insane than he already is...'_

I looked out the window, bored out of my mind, trying to think of a way to entertain myself. I didn't want to talk to Shiro, something I might say could make him freak out again, and how am I supposed to explain getting kicked across the room when no one is near me?

The sound of someone humming danced in the air around me, and I recognized the song _Whispers in the Dark_ by Skillet. I passed it off as one of the students in my class, but I listened closer. Whoever it was had a pretty good voice. The sound danced up and down the notes, wavering in just the right spots, and matched the emotion of the song. I inconceivably looked around, trying to pick out who it was. It was to my right, and a good ways away.

My head turned slightly for a better view and what I saw nearly made my mouth drop open. Shiro was sitting on one of the counters on the edge of the room, eyes closed, swinging his feet on rhythm to the humming and tilting his head back and forth on beat to the song that _he _was humming.

'_You've got a really nice voice.'_

The humming faltered as I mind-spoke, but started back up strong as before very quickly. Shiro's eyes opened and he smiled at me. It was a genuine smile, not one of those maniacal grins that scared the hell out of me. His eyes shut again, and I found my feet tapping along, and I caught myself humming for a moment before my teacher came and slapped me over the head with her clipboard.

"What of, 'We're studying for the next hour' do you not understand, Kurosaki? You are supposed to be studying, not humming and tapping your feet and staring at the wall! Now get back to work, and if you do not restrain yourself, a detention will be in order!" To prove her point, she whacked me over the head again before twirling and glaring at me from behind her desk.

I sighed, picking up the textbook I was supposed to be studying out of, and began re-reading the section, acknowledging the humming in the back of my mind, as it soothed and helped me focus on the dreary task I had been assigned.

* * *

"She really beat up on ya today Ichigo. I wonder what her problem is."

"Uryu, at this point, I'm _scared _to know what her problem is. Must be a girl thing."

Rukia kicked the back of my leg angrily. "It is NOT a girl thing! You don't see me running around hitting you over the head with a clipboard!"

"No, but we see you kicking people in the leg, since you're too short to punch anyone in the face."

This time Uryu was on the receiving end of Rukia's foot, and I grimaced in pity for him. My leg still stung, and I kept my mouth shut so I wouldn't get another kick. '_Yep, violence is _definitely _a girl thing.'_

"Hey Rukia, do you want to come over to my house today? We can make something out of the chocolate, noodles, corn, and potatoes I got yesterday! It'll be really good!"

Rukia's hands drifted up in a 'no thanks' motion. "That's okay, Orihime, I have some things to do this afternoon. I need to go report to Soul Society on the goings-on here."

I looked at her quizzically. "There haven't been that many goings-on here though!"

Rukia glanced at me exasperatedly. "How do you explain that strange reiatsu earlier today?"

'**She means that arrancar guy. And she probably sensed me taking over too.'**

"Oh that was just Grimmjow," I said, as if it weren't that big a deal.

"_Just_ Grimmjow, Ichigo? _Just? _Are you forgetting how he almost beat you in Hueco Mundo? You almost lost! Nnoitra was the one who took him out for you!"

I shrugged noncommittally. "Maybe so, but I'm still alive, and I've gotten stronger. I'm not too worried."

"Well, if you've gotten stronger, then why did your reiatsu fade out while Grimmjow was still here? It faded, and was replaced by a darker one. Did your hollow take over? Did it hurt you, or anyone else?"

Chad, Orihime, and Uryu simply walked along quietly while Rukia and I argued back and forth.

"Yes _he_ did take over! He saved my life though! Grimmjow surprise attacked me, and Shiro fended him off!"

Rukia halted, eyes icy and full of warning. "Shiro? You _named _it?"

My eyes matched her iciness and I turned to face her. "Is that a problem?"

'_**King, don't fight over me, it's not worth it!'**_

'_SHUT UP'_

Shiro flinched next to me, making me feel guilty, but I would make-up with him later. I needed to prove my point to Rukia.

"Yes, it is a problem! You're becoming attached! It's playing with your mind, weakening you so it can take over!"

"Shiro is not an IT! And I have complete control! Having an internal fight weakens me more than trusting him! He is my main source of power, so what am I supposed to do, just ignore him and wait for him to stop giving me that power?"

I felt shock radiate from everyone around me, including Shiro.

'_**Is that all I am to you? A source of power?'**_

"Ichigo, we're going to go now. See you tomorrow." Chad, Orihime, and Uryu darted off without waiting for a response, and Rukia simply glared, turning to follow them.

'_Of course you're not!'_

'_**That's what it sounded like to me.'**_

Waves of sadness rolled over our mind link, and I felt him fade away back to his home, my inner world. I had no doubts that it was going to start raining in there soon, as sadness and guilt welled up in my heart. I trudged home and collapsed into my bed, exhausted, only one thought rolling through my head.

'_What have I done?'_

_

* * *

_

**Well there it is guys, 7 more pages of Taming the Demon! Review, and tell me if ya liked it, hated it, needs improvement, whatever the problem or lack of problem may be! **

**And a quick question; for those of you FullMetal Alchemist fans, how would you feel about a Hunger Games, FMA crossover? I'll be writing one in the coming months, and I just want to see if anyone would be interested. **

**So, thanks for reading!**

**Til next time!**


	3. Overwhelmed

**Woah fast update! I bet you guys are happy about that! :D The only reason I was able to get this up early is because I'm sick, and decided to take a day of school. Thus, this chapter is born! And It's long than normal too! Woo!**

**Review Replies:**

**whitespiderlilly: You are quite welcome! You totally deserve it! :D I wish I could answer those questions, but don't worry, a few shall be answered in this chapter! **

**Sachiel Angelo: I know right? But I wasn't quite sure how else to phrase..its eventually a ShiroIchi, but I haven't decided when. I haven't even decided who the main antagonist is, and what's gonna happen. I'm terrible, I know. Those were some awesome songs. Especially the rap one! That was epic!**

**Solifer: I'm glad you like this style. I've been worrying for a while now that there's not enough dialogue, so I've been straining to add more, since everything in my stories is normally described through actions and such. I would be interested to hear Johnny Yong Bosch (I think thats how you spell it) singing that...we should make a petition! XD **

**Sasukue Uzamaki9999: ****Haha! I can't even begin to describe how much your comment made my day! It was just so funny! But please, don't castrate me! I'm simply doing my job as a writer, and that implies sometimes includes torturing my readers ;) And therapy won't help. I've already been XD Boring. As. Heck. DONT KILL ME! *hides in fear***

**animelover1993:**** Cause Ichi's an idiot XD Dont deny the truth! I hope I make your day with this chapter too...**

******HichiRox and gollumsfriend: ****I hope his was soon enough for you guys ;)**

* * *

Ichigo lay in his bed, thinking hard. Yuzu had come upstairs a few hours ago to tell him it was dinner time, but he told her he wasn't hungry and after some bothering and urging to eat, she'd finally left him alone.

'_How am I supposed to make him understand? If I go in, will he listen long enough for me to explain that, I really do trust him, and think of him as a good friend? What am I supposed to do?'_

Ichigo scowled deeper, before it faded, as he just sighed and decided to wing it. He closed his eyes and felt the familiar sensation of going back into his inner world.

He blinked open his eyes to see the crazy sideways buildings and the fluffy clouds floating by on a wind he couldn't feel. He peered around for a glimpse of white, but couldn't find it. Concentrating, he picked up a reiatsu similar to his own and dashed towards it.

* * *

I was leaning against one of Ichigo's weird blue soul buildings, feeling like I was going to hurl. Not from sappy moments, or seeing kittens and rainbows or anything. But from the mere AGONY of these feelings fluttering around my body! When they reach the edges of my heart, it feels like they turn into wasps and sting the hell out of me! It's terrible! I need a computer or an encyclopedia or something to tell me just what is going on!

Ichigo's obviously not going to hold himself to the promise of helping me, not like I'd want to see that bastard's face again. I laughed bitterly at the thought of Ichigo and just WHAT I'd like to do to that face of his. I wonder what he'd look like with no eye and a huge scar across his tan skinned face. That'd be a good look for him, I think.

The bastard used me. Used me as a stepping stone to reach the next power level, and left me behind in the dust when I was no longer needed. And why am I not surprised? For a year, he suppressed me, using MY mask to steal MY power to beat all those enemies HE was weaker than. But my mask enhanced his power, and he somehow defeated them. What a lucky ass bastard.

I felt like I was just Ichigo's dog, whom he expected to roll over and show his stomach whenever told to. Well not anymore!

I felt a flux of reiatsu headed towards me.

'_Speak of the devil! Good timing Ichigo!'_

Said devil was hurtling over the gaps between buildings, heading in my direction quickly. I stood, limbs shaking in anger. I inhaled, calming my joints so I could control them properly and then my face broke out into my trademark smile.

'_Guess I'm starting to revert back to my old habits. Not too bad. I missed the feeling of bloodlust..'_

My hand drifted over my shoulder, and I grabbed Zangetsu, unravelling the cloths surrounding the inverted blade. I loved its color scheme. Much nicer than Ichigo's Zangetsu. Maybe just because I loved the look of the hilt. Much smoother looking than his white beat-up looking cloth hilt. I felt a mental shove and I chuckled.

'_Sorry Zangetsu. Didn't mean to offend ya. Thanks for helping me out.' _

The Zanpakutou didn't respond, simply sighing exasperatedly, as if he knew something I didn't. Well that wouldn't be a first.

Ichigo was finally landing on my building, and looking at him, my fantasy at rearranging his face came back, making me smile even wider. I was amused at how he thought he could betray my trust, and then come waltzing back in here as if he expected no consequences to become of him. Pft. Right.

I was mad. I simply used amusement to cover it up. But I couldn't wait to take out my anger. And the perfect punching bag was staring at me, calculatingly.

'_Probably deciding how to spin a lie and tell me he didn't mean it. Bullshit.'_

I sprinted towards Ichigo, catching him off guard, and he barely had enough time to dodge, grab his Zangetsu, and face me again. I leaped towards him, screaming my anger out to him, and he brought up his Zangetsu to block as I starting swinging at him viciously, not even noting the fact that I was battering him quite a bit, and I'd cut him multiple times.

"Sh-shiro!" He spluttered, obviously surprised by my attack.

I sneered and flipped over his shoulder, stuck my right arm out, clasped it with my left, and shouted an extremely common phrase for both of us.

"Bankai!"

Smoke and dust erupted around me, and I swiped it away from me, revealing my white bankai outfit, and my white Tensa Zangetsu, another design that I preferred over Ichigo's. Maybe my style is opposite of Ichigo's, as well as looks. I'd have to ponder that later, so I could keep Ichigo busy before he copied my transformation.

With another battle cry, I slashed my thin Zanpakutou at Ichigo's head, just barely missing as he ducked, swinging Zangetsu toward me. I held out my white Tensa, and yawned, bored, as it stopped Ichigo's attack with barely any impact.

"This really is pitiful."

"Shiro, what are you doing? Why are you fighting me?"

I gritted my teeth, trying to hold back my anger, but like a shaken up soda bottle, I exploded.

"_What am I doing? Why am I fighting you? _Why are you asking me these stupid questions? Isn't it obvious? Can't a dimwit like you figure it out?" I snarled at him, fed up with everything, and my anger had still not faded at all.

Ichigo opened his mouth but I cut him off.

"I'm rebelling against my King! Haven't you ever heard of that Ichigo? A King can whip his Horse into submission, but eventually, that Horse will rebel, unless you take care of him! It was idiotic of you to abuse a Horse that could easily rebel, and win the war between the two! You ask me what my problem is, but honestly, what is _yours?_ What have I done to earn this betrayal? Tell me? What the _hell _have I done to you to do this to me? Spit it out Ichigo!"

My chest was burning; the wasp-turning-butterflies in my heart sped up, and multiplied. I placed a hand on my chest and moaned, wishing the pain would go away. Ichigo looked half a mind to help me, but he decided against it, since I still had Tensa in my hand.

The pain faltered for a moment, and I sighed in relief, straightening and glaring at Ichigo right in the eye. He flinched.

'_Faker.'_

"Shiro, I know how you must feel right now. But I swear on my life, I swear on my mother's grave-" My eyes widened at that. Ichigo really loved his mother and to swear on her grave...he must be serious. "-that I didn't mean what I said. You didn't do anything wrong. It's completely my fault, and I earned that. You mean a lot to me, and not just because you are powerful. When I can't depend on anyone else, I know I can depend on you..and Zangetsu." As if acknowledging that he was here too, Zangetsu sent a mental push to both of us, which made the two of us smile softly at the spirit.

"What I mean Shiro, is that you're like a brother to me. My friends would never understand that. I'm half Human, half Shinigami, and half Hollow. To have a Shinigami not only cooperate with a hollow, but love him as a brother and friend too, that is beyond their understanding. I truly am sorry."

I wasn't used to apologies. I wasn't used to people feeling regret towards things they'd done to me. It was...uncomfortable. I half-smiled toward my partner. "Y'know, I was just telling Grimmjow about how you stubbornly arrogant types always have the longest of speeches."

Ichigo beamed, a sight that surprised me, but it wasn't unwelcomed. A smile...on Ichigo's face...because of me. The stinging died off, and was replaced by a warming feeling. It was greatly preferred.

I believed him. And to tell the truth, I was glad that he hadn't meant it. Having to rearrange his face wasn't a great idea in my mind anymore. It was too cute. Was that conceited? '_Wait...did I just say Ichigo's face was _cute_? Oh god...'_

I could feel happiness radiating from the Zanpakutou, and obviously Ichigo sensed it too, as he smiled at Zangetsu; Zangetsu didn't want us to fight. A soul that is split in parts cannot fight itself; it's basically suicide!

The adrenaline from my previous anger was still pounding through me, and I knew it wasn't going to go away anytime soon. I needed to use up the energy from it somehow. My eyes landed on Ichigo. Perfect.

"Ichi, I believe ya, but I'm going to need some alone time. I can't just shake off anger easily like you humans. I'm still not used to the feeling, so it's hard to get rid of it..Unless of course you'd like to help me?"

Ichigo tilted his head slightly to the side, confused. "Whatd'ya mean, Shiro?"

"I _mean_, that either you leave, and let my anger wear off, or ya fight me and help me burn it off."

I watched his reaction, which surprised me by only turning into a weary smile. "I owe you that."

I punched the air with my fist. "YES!"

Ichigo chuckled, clutching Zangetsu and switching to bankai before I could resume my now anger less attack. He stepped out of the cloud of dirt and smoke, dressed as, like always, my opposite.

Grinning, I tossed up Tensa and snagged the chain with my index finger, swinging it clockwise. "Ready, _King_," I taunted. "You're not gonna beat me! Never have, never will!"

Ichigo stuck his tongue out in reply. "Oh really, _Horse_? Well, we'll just see about that!"

We fought for what felt like forever, and only seconds at the same time. We collapsed onto the blue buildings, our bankais and shihakushos fading away into our normal outfits. I got onto my knees and practically crawled over to Ichigo, too tired to stand up. We were both covered with little scratches, none too deep, except one on my shoulder, and one on Ichigo's chest.

I lay back down near him, and we just lay there, staring at the clouds floating by innocently. There was silence between us, but it was a comfortable silence. It felt like we had expressed our thoughts through our fighting, and both of us had understood what was going through the other's head. I'm sure it felt nice to Ichigo; he didn't need to do any explaining to anyone.

Then Ichigo sighed reluctantly and propped himself up on one arm, glancing over at me.

"I need to get back. I've already missed dinner, and Yuzu will throw a fit if I don't get anything to eat before I go to bed."

I nodded tiredly, not wanting or needing to reply.

"Seeya later Shiro."

I felt, rather than saw, him disappear from this roundabout world, and my eyes slowly slid shut. I wanted to sleep. I let all my thoughts drift into oblivion and I welcomed the darkness as it engulfed me, guiding me into unconsciousness.

* * *

I must have been really tired. I didn't wake up until Ichigo's alarm went off to wake him for school. I growled my anger at being woken from my peaceful sleep and pushed myself into an upright position, rotating my arms to get the stiffness out of my joints.

'_**King, the buildings in here are a bitch on your back when you sleep on them. So, don't sleep on them.'**_

My only response was a sleepy chuckle that resonated through this world and I rubbed my eyes, and peered into the outside world. I saw Ichigo's room, sideways, and bedsheets greeted my vision. King was going back to sleep.

'_Nuh uh. I'm up, so now you have to get up too.'_

I shoved myself up to materialize into the material world, and my suspicions were confirmed. Ichigo was curled up on his bed, gripping the pillow in one hand, with the other hand pulling up the blanket to block out the sunlight streaming through the window.

"Che."

Ichigo twitched at the sound of my voice, and I thought I could detect exasperation and fear through our mind link. He didn't want to be woken up. Asshole.

"Get up, Ichi. I'm up, so you can get up too. I don't even _have _to get up! So get your head out of bed, and get your feet on the floor!"(1)

Ichigo lazily waved a hand at me, telling me to go away.

"Alright, but keep this in mind. You forced me to do this!"

I grabbed his arms and pulled him off the bed, his butt landing with a thump on the floor, his eyes jerking open into a glare.

He mumbled something angrily, but I'm not sure what he said.

"What was that King?"

"Go 'way."

I placed a hand to my chest in mock hurt and pouted. "That's not very nice! Fine, if you want me to go away so badly, I'll just leave and never come back!"

I went up to his bedroom door, opened it and stumbled out, only getting nearly downstairs before something tugged me back. It felt like a rope connected around my waist wasn't letting me go any farther. But there wasn't a rope around my waist...

I backed up a few paces, and tried again. The 'rope' tugged me back when I got to the same place as before. I growled in irritation and marched back into Ichigo's room and grumpily slammed myself down into a sitting position onto his bed. Ichigo had crawled back onto the comfy mattress in my absence, and I ended up sitting on his shins.

He shifted and looked at me wearily. "Thought you were leavin' and never comin' back?"

There was no mocking in his voice, only fatigue and curiosity.

"Couldn't. Got halfway downstairs before something tugged me back. Dunno what it was, but I'm guessing your body subconsciously put a tie on me so I could only get so far in the outside world without you around."

"Huh. That's weird. 'll have to figure that out later," he murmured, snuggling under the covers. I scoffed, wondering how this teenager couldn't take a hint.

"You're NOT going back to bed."

Ichigo whined loudly, pressing his face into the pillow, and shifting so he was facing away from me.

I chuckled at his want to go back to sleep. "You're such a child."

Ichigo just made a low noise in the back of his throat. Probably meant something along the lines of "Shut the hell up."

I knew what I should do to wake him up. I snuck into his bathroom, grabbed a cup that Ichigo uses to rinse his mouth, and filled it with ice cold water before I crept back into his room. I lurked over his head, an evil grin decorating my face.

"You asked for it Ichi!" I cackled and dumped the water on his head. He jerked up, trying to escape the cold water, and burrowed underneath the blankets towards the other side of his bed.

"You hard-headed, stubborn ass Soul Reaper!"

I picked him up bridal style, held him about a foot above the floor, and dropped him unceremoniously onto the hardwood. He rubbed the shoulder that he landed on, before glowering at me, scowling. I simply stooped down next to him, scooped him up and started dragging him towards the bathroom.

"Take your shower, and let's get going. You still have to go to school, and I want to be amused. But since you're not funny, I'll have to settle for listening to your friends' bickering."

Ichigo's hand simply twitched in response before complying, albeit reluctantly, and flipped on the shower to start up his day.

* * *

I bounced out of the house behind Ichigo, humming to myself as we set out for his school. I wanted to test out my distance theory so I jogged ahead and was pulled back when I was about 30 feet from Ichigo. I pulled against it, seeing if I could drag Ichigo forward with the 'rope', but it didn't work, only succeeding in getting me hurt, as if I got that damn rope burn. That shit hurt!

Then I got an idea. "Oi, Ichigo! Turn around and walk the other way!"

He quirked his eyebrow, but flipped around and started walking the other way. For a moment, nothing happened. Then I felt the rope around my waist start to tug. Then I was dragged along after Ichigo. I stumbled and fell, and I was still dragged along.

"King! Stop! King!" Ichigo halted, looking back at me, before walking towards school again, in my direction.

He paused in front of me, just staring. "Why are you on the ground?"

I scowled. "Cause the cement's pretty. Why do you think, idiot?"

"Why did ya want me to do that?"

"I was testing something out. Apparently, if I get about 30 feet away from you, and you keep walking, something will drag me along with you. So I tripped, fell, and then you dragged me along the sidewalk. Duh."

Ichigo simply nodded, looking faintly skeptical, but kept walking. "C'mon, I'm going to be late to school. Or I could always _drag _you," he teased.

I scrambled to my feet and dashed towards him. "Thanks, but no thanks. Red marks all over my pretty white face would look too much like my mask. Hey, I wonder if I can go into my complete hollow form? That'd be cool, especially when we have to fight. Make things much _much _easier!"

Ichigo's eyes flickered, showing alarm and wariness. My eyes rolled of their own accord.

"Y'know, I'm not going to hurt anyone that you care about. I promise you. Your enemies are my enemies, and I'm here to help you any way I can. You can trust me Ichigo."

His eyes glittered with uncertainty, which made my newly formed heart clench. "I suppose I'll just have to prove it to you with my actions."

Ichigo nodded tensely, walking into the school courtyard and joining his friends. They acknowledged him tersely, except Rukia, and continued with their conversation. Rukia didn't even give Ichigo a second glance. She was angry at him. And hurt. Even I could tell that. It was flickering through the air, and I could feel the tendrils from it wrapping around me, gripping me.

Something bad was about to happen. I wasn't sure what it was, but I just knew. The foreboding in the pit of my stomach was huge, and it terrified me. Then Rukia's emotions choked me. My humanity was slipping and I could feel my base hollow instincts coming back. Rukia's emotions were stronger, and more pure than mine, so they overpowered my own, strengthening them to the inth degree. It was overwhelming. I'd never hurt like this in my entire life.

A hollow's scream echoed around me, and I realized it was my own. My limbs were shaking, and a cold, hard shell gathered over my skin. My eyes narrowed from the agony, and the instincts kicked in. I leaped onto the school building, my hair lengthening and long horns growing from my head. Ichigo's friends somehow became aware of my existence and gaped up at me. I guess when I use my full power, I became more than an image just for Ichigo. Anyone with spiritual awareness could see me.

Another echoing roar escaped from my mouth. All thoughts were out the window. I was simply having a knee-jerk reaction to the welling pain in my chest. It suddenly increased from all the panic coming from below me, and my roars became more high-pitched.

"Shiro! Shiro! Stop! Don't do this! You'll hurt someone!"

A voice screamed my name, but it didn't register that it was Ichigo. A Soul Reaper with spiky red hair suddenly appeared next to me, with a sealed katana. He unsealed it, with a yell of "Roar, Zabimaru!" and swung the Zanpakutou towards me. I jumped, dodging it, and appeared behind him. A cero appeared between my horns, and blasted towards him, only to be cut off by another flow of energy.

Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho stopped my Cero, and my roar became frustrated. Ichigo was standing in front of Renji, protecting him, as Rukia, Uryu, Orihime, and Chad all got onto the roof to help in any way they could. My eyes glanced around; instincts telling me I was outnumbered. I sonidoed away, with another departing roar, and ran as far and fast as I could. The red haired Soul Reaper tried to stop me, but my claws ran through his chest, blood exploding from it. He fell to the ground, injured, while I continued my swift pace away from the school.

Familiar reiatsu was following at the same pace, and it was achingly familiar. It wrapped around me comfortingly, and I felt my humane side trying to beat back the instinctive side, trying to get back into control. My inner battle made my scream become piercing as I fell to the ground, hands clutching my mask. My mane of white hair fluttered around and the movement calmed me, and my thought process began to work again.

The reiatsu the person was emitting stopped moving, but signaling that they were keeping their distance. My first thought was to realize Ichigo was right behind me. The next was the realization of what I'd done. The one after that was of the consequences, that I'm sure Ichigo would inflict on me. I'd just promised this morning I wouldn't hurt anyone, and I just hurt one of his friends! I was in a load of shit now.

I decided to rip off my mask, and the rest of the hollow shell around me fell away, revealing my humanoid form. I collapsed onto the ground, and forced myself back into Ichigo's inner world to recover.

The blue building I landed on was cold underneath me, and I shivered, hoping, as the blackness slowly turned off my thoughts, that maybe Ichigo wouldn't be too mad.

Man, the irony of that statement always makes me laugh.

* * *

**(1)- Thats something my dad would always say to me when he would wake me up. Extremely irritating if you ask me. **

**It's really cool to listen to "Right Now" by Korn during the first fight in the beginning. The rhythm in the beginning of the song totally fits XD**

**I've been attacked by another ShiroIchi plot bunny, so I'll probably be starting that up soon, but might not publish it until TTD gets to around its 5th chapter. and I've revoked my idea for a FMA X Hunger Games crossover. Got enough stories as is.**

**Last thing: A story recommendation. Check out 'Hollow Feelings' by Daricio, if you haven't already. It's a really good fic. Its Shiro's side of the story whenever he and Ichigo first meet in the anime, and until he becomes a Vizard or officially anyway. It shows him as actually a 'good' guy rather than Bleach's main antagonist, and that's how I feel towards Shiro, so it was really freaking cool to read. You can find it on my profile, under favorite stories. **

**Don't forget to review with criticism, ideas, questions, encouragement to get off my lazy butt to update again, etc!**

**So, Until Next time!**


	4. Apprehensive

**Hey lookie! I updated pretty quick! :D And obviously, I do have internet. And I'm starting up ANOTHER new story soon. XD MLIA lovers, beware! Shiro is going to be SO OOC!**

**This starts out kind of sad...sorry.**

**Review Replies:**

**Sachiel Angelo: Nooope not quite yet! Soon though. Im working on it! Yea, it's gonna be a long one. Not sure how many chapters though. I suppose we'll see, huh?**

**animelover1993: Yes, poor Shiro. I'm so terrible. Torturing my favorite characters. Haha! RRRAAAWWWRRR! XD**

**gollumsfriend: Haha it was just a little cold. Nothing to really complain about, but it got me out of school, so I was fairly happy XD No, Rukia didn't do that on purpose. She doesn't know that shiro has developed a heart (unless I'm forgetting something in my story...?) so it was just an accident, and lack of control on her part. And no problem!**

**Solifer: Good! I'm always stressing about stupid little things like that ^_^' Yea...I got so sad when Tensa/Shiro started crying. and then the new chapter today...I hope Kubo isn't ending the series! Oh definitely. shiro could kill him with a flick of his finger if he really wanted XD psh, you're english is great! Im assuming its a second language for ya. **

******Animefreak646:**** Though the likelihood of a lemon is low, it would make sense for Shiro to be uke and Ichi-seme in this. But if I do a lemon, that's how it will be!**

* * *

Weeks have passed since that incident. Weeks have passed since Ichigo has spoken to me. Weeks have gone by, and the pain in my chest increases every second. Anything can push me over the edge.

Not like I've been given that chance.

Ichigo and I's shaky relationship has long since perished. Before the incident, we got along, even trusted each other a bit. I might have admitted to myself a few times that I really liked and cared for him.

Now every positive thought has disappeared.

I'm back in the blackness of being fully and completely suppressed. Which is making me _de_pressed. Not hearing my King's voice, my only company being the blackness and myself. I've long since stopped thinking I've gone blind. The majority of my senses have been cut off, but sometimes I find myself able to see through Ichigo's eyes, but it's like a bad signal. One moment it's clear, the next it's fuzzy, and then there's nothing.

I want out.

Ichigo didn't even give me a moment to explain. I'm assuming his friends convinced him I was evil, and I tricked him into thinking we were friends. He believed them. And now this is happening to me.

I want out.

It's that black-haired soul reaper's fault. She didn't have a good hold of her emotions, and it was at that moment that I found out I'm very sensitive to other people's uncontrolled emotions. I was overwhelmed.

I want out.

Panic welled up in my chest. Here we go again. My body and emotions are reacting to the blackness, and lack of knowledge of exactly where I am, and my instincts are playing along. In a moment, I will be screeching, screaming, and crying to get out. Maybe Ichigo will hear me this time. Maybe he'll let me out, and allow me to explain.

Note all the maybes in the last couple of sentences. And add in the fact that this is _Ichigo _we are talking about. I have a 0.1% chance of him letting me out.

Here's my meltdown. My hands are turning into my hollow claws, scraping the open air in an attempt to get out. I hear frantic screaming, sometimes sounding like a hollow's roar. I think I hear some crying too. There's wetness on my cheeks.

It's me. Crying, screaming, and scratching.

I try to get a hold of myself, but I'm too far gone in the panic to pull back. I just have to wait out this fit. I can do it. Wait, I can feel my sanity slipping. My rational thoughts are getting harder to hold. I can feel my dark reiatsu picking up, trying to break out of this prison.

Shit.

With a final screech, the blackness is broken, and I collapse onto the blue building, happy for once to see those fluffy clouds and blue sky. The feeling of the hard building beneath me, the texture of the smooth window, I welcome it happily. Tears are streaking again. I think I'm happy. But why am I crying?

* * *

Renji was ok. After Shiro attacked him and faded back to my inner world, I instantly ran to where he was bleeding on the ground. He was growling at himself for being so 'weak' and 'unable to kill a single damn hollow'.

I instantly picked him up and took him to Urahara, Rukia and our group following me along. After waiting at Urahara's Shop for what felt like hours, we were finally informed of Renji's condition. He would be alright, but it would take a while for the wound to heal since some of my hollow's reiatsu had gotten in the cut and made it impossible to heal using kido.

After that, we all sat around the little table sipping tea, before somebody finally questioned what type of hollow that was. I reluctantly told them it was my hollow. He somehow lost control, and his instincts kicked in. That I understood. But I didn't know why it happened.

Kisuke immediately told me to suppress him, that Shiro had been tricking me the entire time to let my guard down so he could attack. I didn't want to believe this. I trusted him, and it seemed he trusted me too. It didn't seem like an act. But Rukia and Kisuke and all my friends told me otherwise. And I believed them.

Why had I ever expected Shiro to just start trusting me, and let me remain as king? For as long as he has lived, he's tried to take over my body, and when he made his change, I couldn't help but feel kind of...happy.

Now I just felt...unsure. I wasn't sure who to trust, or what to think.

So I left Shiro in my inner world, suppressed, to rot.

All because I didn't know who I trusted the most.

All because I was too weak to face him to find out what happened, for fear of him admitting that he had tricked me, or facing my friends and defending my hollow, who I held very dearly to my heart now.

One day it all changed.

It was a Sunday, and I was lying in my bed, eyes shut, just thinking. Thinking about my hollow, about Soul Society, everything in that paranormal world that, just a year and a half ago I didn't know about. The day was peaceful, and I couldn't help but enjoy the warming feeling of the sun on my face.

Then I felt a jerk inside me. And a push. I tried to push back, tried to stop the feeling, but I lost, and whatever I was half-heartedly fighting won. Curious, I disappeared into my inner world. Smoke was drifting, and I saw a shaking white form on the ground...er, building.

I rushed over to see Shiro, shoulders shaking, and tears streaming down his face. His hands were hollow claws, but they were steadily returning to their normal state.

He looked terrible. His hair was in disarray, some parts flat, some parts sticking out, and on the left side of his head, the hair looked thinner, like it'd been pulled out. His eyes were sunken in, but red and puffy from crying. He wasn't as muscled as he was before the incident, and he had a wild look in his eyes.

I rushed over to him, but when I got to him, an empty yell burst from his mouth and he weakly scooted back, away from me, pressing himself against a part of a building that jutted out, still shaking and crying.

I walked slowly towards him, and raised my hand to help him up. He flinched and it took me a moment to figure out why.

'_He thought I was going to hit him...Why?'_

"Shiro?"

His eyes were still wild, rolling around to look here and there, anywhere but my face. I crouched in front of him, grabbing his face gently between my hands and turning it to look at me.

He wiggled half-heartedly, but I rubbed his cheek softly with my thumb, calming him down slightly.

"Shiro? Are you alright? Relax. I'm not going to do anything."

I saw his eyes light up angrily, and I was relieved that he was back to his normal self again.

That relief didn't last long.

A burst of reiastu pushed me away, making me stumble, my Soul Reaper shihakusho fluttering around me.

His eyes were narrowed, pupils dilated, and I could feel anger flowing off of him. Fear hit my gut, but I quickly pushed it away. This was Shiro in front of me! He wouldn't hurt me...right?

When my hollow finally spoke, his voice was hoarse, fury laced through it.

"Hm, let me think for a moment King! Am I alright?" He looked around at himself.

"Well, I have 2 arms, and 2 legs, and my body is completely intact. So I guess I'm alright. Relax? I wonder if I should relax! Zangetsu, do you think I should relax after being trapped in that hellhole for god knows how long?"

A deep voice answered exasperatedly. "Don't drag me into this, Shirosaki. This is not my fight."

"Alright, Old man. Go back to your pole of pondering, I'll leave ya be. Now King. Do you know what hellhole you threw me in for the past few weeks?"

I raised my hand to rub the back of my head awkwardly. "I-er-suppose not."

"If you did, you'd think before doing it next time. Close your eyes for a moment."

I warily obeyed, my eyes sliding shut. Then I started floating. My eyes flew open as I jerked around trying to touch something solid.

"Uh uh uh King, shut your eyes. I want you to see what I've gone through."

My lips twisted into a scowl, but I figured this was only fair. I didn't like the feeling of not knowing where I was. Then all of a sudden I couldn't hear. Or smell. Or feel. A panicked sound slipped from between my teeth, and I bit my lips to prevent another sound from coming out. Cause I really didn't want to admit that this was getting to me. Everything was black, and I felt so vulnerable.

Finally I'd had enough. I pushed out with my reiatsu, breaking whatever spell I'd been under and I fell with a THUMP to the ground, and my eyes flickered open to Shiro.

"See what I mean King? Imagine going through that for weeks."

I shivered. Note to self. NEVER do that again...to myself, or Shiro for that matter.

"That was...terrible. I'm so sorry. What happened that day anyway? How did you lose control?"

Shiro's face turned to the right, a look of disgust decorating it. "Your damned Shinigami friend Rukia was pissed at 'cha and I guess I'm really sensitive to emotions righ' now, so they got to me, and kinda engulfed me, so my self-protection instincts kinda kicked in. I guess ya could say that wasn't really me doin' that."

Frowning, I stood. I put my hand on his shoulder. "I really need to help you out with this, before you hurt yourself, or anyone else."

Shiro's eyes gleamed happily. "Good. I'm sick o' this shit."

"Normally I'd say we should go to Urahara, but I'm not going to do that. He wanted me to suppress you, and that's not really an option anymore."

Shiro grinned. "Good. No more freaky blackness."

I laughed. "Yea. No more freaky blackness."

"It's like a black hole!"

"Like your heart." (1)

"Hey, I'm offended, King! I have heart! It beats! See, feel!"

He yanked my hand to his chest, and like the night this all started, I felt his young heart beat beneath my fingertips, underneath the cloth of his inverted shihakusho. His chest was surprisingly warm; we were close enough that I could smell him. I couldn't really describe the scent, but it was nice.

I unconsciously leaned closer til I lost my balance and fell on top of him. He stepped back to brace himself, but merely laughed at my flustered face as I stammered out excuses.

"Eh, it's no big deal. You can't help that I just naturally draw you in." He winked before sauntering off to god knows where.

"Hey! That's not it! I just got really tired all of a sudden! Yea! I-"

Shiro waved away my excuses, though his back was still to me. "Eh, don't worry 'bout it King. I was just jokin'."

I fell silent, unsure of how to respond in a way that wasn't awkward. I finally just told him I was going, and that he was welcome to come out if he wanted. He shrugged, commenting that he'd be out eventually.

With a nod, I appeared back in my room, groaning thinking about all the homework I needed to do. Damn school.

* * *

The next day started out pretty normal. I got up, took a shower, walked to school with Shiro chattering in my ear. Normal day. And then you add in my friends who have the amazing skill of reiatsu sensing.

Yep. My day just totally went downhill.

When I got over to my gang of friends, making sure to send Shiro calming emotions via our mind link so he wouldn't get set off again, Rukia turned to me, eyes smoldering.

"You stopped suppressing it." It wasn't a question.

I twisted my foot in the dirt on the ground awkwardly, not wanting to answer her question, but sneaking a quick peek at Shiro, who was busy standing near the midget Shinigami, ranting about how he wasn't an 'it' and that she should try going into the black hole of suppression, making me chuckle.

Rukia's immediate response to my amusement was to kick me in the face, making me stumble backwards, trip on my own feet, and falling on my ass. This encouraged Shiro's ranting, but brought forth giggles from my group of friends.

"Don't laugh at me, Ichigo. You stopped suppressing it. Why?"

"We went over this Rukia. _Shiro's_ not an it." I emphasized his name just to piss her off. Then I realized I shouldn't have done that, so I frantically sent more positive and calming emotions towards Shiro, who simply relaxed his tense position.

"Stop avoiding the question. I can sense that the amount of hollow in your reiatsu has grown since we saw you Saturday. So don't even try to trick me into thinking otherwise."

"Fine. Yea, I stopped suppressing him. He doesn't deserve it. Suppression is _really _bad, I've discovered."

"Maybe he deserves it."

"Why don't you ask him what it's like?"

Rukia was dumbfounded. "You can...do that?"

I shrugged. "Probably. I mean, before now, I haven't really wanted him to solidify in this world, so I figure maybe if I _try _to make him solidify, he will. He is standing right next to me, so why don't we try?"

Uryu intervened in my plan. "Perhaps we shouldn't do that here, Kurosaki. Let's go up to the roof. We still have 20 minutes until we need to get to class."

With that, we all made the short trek to the roof, and once there, everyone turned towards me expectantly, or in Rukia's case, warily.

I peered over at Shiro, who was bouncing around me, excited to finally be...well _solid._

"Ya ready?"

He paused his bouncing long enough to nod the affirmative before resuming his hopping. If we dressed him up in a Chappy costume and let him bounce around like that, I'm sure Rukia would accept him a lot easier.

"Probably King, but let's not try it, please."

I chuckled, then steadied myself for Shiro's materialization. I threw the discomfort at my friends seeing him away, and I could have sworn Shiro flickered for a moment.

'_So far so good.'_

Then I tried to push some extra reiatsu at Shiro, and he flickered again, but for a longer amount of time.

'_Zangetsu, any ideas on how to materialize Shiro?'_

'_**Yes, Ichigo. The only thing holding you back was me. I was unsure of your desires, but now that I know, I'll let you do it. Try again.'**_

'_Thanks, Old man.'_

I pushed some more reiatsu in Shiro's direction, and then suddenly he stopped flickering and I heard a few gasps come from my group. My hollow was standing there awkwardly looking down, feeling their gazes raking over his body.

''Yo."

I rolled my eyes. He's pulling his bad boy attitude and slang out to cover up his nervousness. I had long since discovered that he only acted and talked the way he used to to cover up something that he didn't want to show.

No one answered him. None of them knew what to say.

"So, guys, this is Shiro! Shiro, you already know everyone here."

"Duh, Kin'."

I smacked him over the head. "Shut up, ass, I'm just trying to get them to speak."

"Well, i's obviously no' workin', eh King? Why don' ya smack 'em over th' head, 'stead o' me."

"Drop the accent, Shiro, it's annoying as hell."

"Aw, Kingy hates my accent! I suppose that means I should use it more often! Wha' dya think o' tha', aibou?"

I growled in response, but our bickering broke the icy tension lingering in the air. Orihime skipped forward, and inspected Shiro, much to his discomfort.

"Hello Shiro-kun! You probably already know this, but I'm Orihime! It's nice to meet you! Do you want to try some of my lunch?"

'_SAY NO!' _I frantically thought to him. I didn't want my hollow to get killed by her food.

"No, thank ya, Orihime. I 'ppreciate it though."

Orihime simply beamed and started poking his white shihakusho, which I realized was his bankai outfit.

'_I'm only wearing my bankai outfit cause it looks better King. And I don't have Zangetsu hanging on my back. They would be a little intimidated, don't ya think?'_

I silently agreed. My friends would _not _enjoy a huge sword hanging off a powerful hollow's back while they were 'socializing' with him.

Uryu had the courage to step forward next. He turned his scrutinizing gaze towards Shiro's face, inspecting it apparently.

"Those are the same eyes Kurosaki has when he uses that mask."

"Tha's cause Ichigo gets 'is power from me whenev'r he's usin' th' mask. Tha's my mask."

Uryu nodded his understanding, still staring at his gold and black eyes, when Shiro stuck out his blue tongue. Uryu jumped back, gaping at the muscle with a bewildered and shocked expression, with maybe a little fear thrown in there.

I laughed and threw my arm around Shiro's shoulders, knowing he'd be much more comfortable with me near him. Like I thought, he relaxed, and curiously watched Chad step forward. The gentle giant tipped his head slightly to the side, revealing his eyes, which were reflecting Shiro's curiosity.

He grunted his approval, and Shiro grinned at him, not maniacally though. He was going to save that for- ah yes, the Soul Reaper stepping forward timidly now. Rukia's steps were slow and shaky as she made her way closer to me and my hollow.

She stopped 3 or 4 feet away, taking a deep breath. "So you're Ichigo's hollow, correct?"

"That's right. I don't really like listening to your insults about me." I noticed the lack of accent, deciding this was because of the seriousness of the situation. I could slightly feel curiosity, fear, timidity, but mostly anger rolling off of Rukia, so I tightened my grip around my look-a-like's shoulders with an addition of tranquil thoughts, to reassure Shiro that I was here with him.

"Hollow, why did-"

"Shiro."

Rukia's head tilted, her eyes scrunching up. "What?"

"My name is Shiro."

Rukia's weight shifted toward her left leg, body language screaming her skepticism, but she restarted her sentence.

"_Shiro,_ why did you hurt Ichigo so much?"

Shiro's shoulder muscles grew taut beneath my arm, apprehension floating over through our link. I rubbed his arm soothingly, but I wanted him to answer this one, because, truthfully, I wanted to know too.

"W...what," he questioned hoarsely.

"Why did you hurt Ichigo?"

The school bell went off, interrupting the scene unfolding before me. Rukia glared at the school building before returning her withering gaze to Shiro.

"I'm not going to let you forget to answer that question."

Shiro sneered. "Never asked ya to, _Soul Reaper_."

"Good. Talk to you at lunch then."

"Fine."

"C'mon Ichigo. Time to go to class."

By now, it was only Rukia, Shiro and I on the roof, so I reluctantly turned my head towards him. "Sorry Shiro, but you can't stay like this."

" 'S no problem, Ichi. Wasn't expecting to," he answered, waving off my uncertainty with a flick of his hand.

I allowed his solid form to disperse, but his spirit form remained, walking next to me as I started my day. My un-normal day.

But when is it ever normal?

* * *

**(1)-Just like Vicky from Fairly Odd Parents! ...And my best friend Lynn XD**

**I just can't ever let the drama stop, huh? I apologize. Actually no I don't. I enjoy doing this :) **

**So, review with your comments, urgings for me to update, cookies, MLIA references (oh how I love those!), etc. Let's pass up 'Separated's amount of reviews! C'mon, we can do it! (Think of the guy who always says ''You can do ittt!" from the Waterboy [ya know, with Adam Sandler?]) Separated has 22 reviews, and TTD has 18! 4 more reviews! Let's DO THIS! XD**

**Well, I'm leaving you guys with some song lyrics, and a goodbye. It's 2:30 in the morning where I am, and I have to wake up in 7 1/2 hours. Fun stuff, man. **

**I wish I could do song lyrics for Near's Theme (from Death Note) but there are no lyrics! It's a great instrumental though :) It makes me want to think, really REALLY hard.**

**_"Left this life to set me free, Took a piece of you inside of me. Now this hurt can finally fade. Promise me you'll never be afraid. Not that I could, Nor that I would, Let it burn, Under my skin. Let it burn!~~~ I hope it's worth it, here on the highway, yeah. I know you'll find your own way when I'm not with you. So tell everybody, the ones who walk beside me, yeah. __I hope you'll find your own way, when I'm not with you tonight." _~Fiction, Avenged Sevenfold. RIP, The Rev! We miss you!**

**So, Until next time!  
**


	5. Relieved

**Aren't you guys happy? I updated quickly! I guess I'm just trying to get this rolling, so I can start on the 4 other plot bunnies that have attacking my brain. And yes, there are a few ShiroIchi. And I might be recontinuing my Danny Phantom fic soon.**

**Sorry if there are any mistakes in this, I didn't have much time to edit it, since I'm not supposed to be on the computer right now. I could get grounded. Man you guys are loved XD**

**And sorry for the shortness. Didn't have much time for anything else...and I wasn't sure WHAT else to put in this chapter XD**

**And we got 10 reviews for the last chapter! HOLY CRAP! We're beating Separated by 3 reviews, I believe! Keep up the good work guys! -gives everyone a piece of cheesecake-**

**Review Replies:**

**Sasuke Uzamaki9999: ****There's a bit of Shonen-ai in here just for you. But only a little teensy weensy fluff, sorry. I'll probably put up better stuff in coming chapters. I'm just so..scatterbrained I suppose.**

**Kaze no Himitsu:**** Hahah yea seriously! Thanks for the review!**

**animelover1993: ****I didnt mean to make you guys hate her! But oh well! I'm cool with that. You should hate Whorihime too! XD**

**gollumsfriend:**** Yes! -gives lifetime supply of cookies- I'm glad my writing gets to ya like that! Makes me feel like a good writer :) Thanks, and you're very welcome :D Reviews always make updating go faster! ^_^**

**gadzooks97:**** Hahaha niiiiice! XD I'm glad you loves it! :D**

**TealEyedBeing:**** Lawl! Why thank you! :D**

**Sachiel Angelo:**** Why is everyone hating on Rukia? XD Oh wait, thats my fault, I suppose! Yea, I figured they would be pretty accepting. **

**PsycoticBladeKitty:**** The way you write your penname screwed me up so many times. I kept wanting to write "Psychotic". But you make it sound like you didnt think it would be interesting XD But I'm glad ya like it so far!**

**Earth Coyote:**** Oh gee, I didnt notice ;D Yay! I'm glad I'm making Shiro the way he 'should' be, I guess. **

**Everyone is hating on Rukia! Way to go guys! Hm...maybe I should make all of you hate Orihime *cough*Whorihime*cough* now, huh? Nah, just kidding. she has a VERY small roll in this fic...for now.**

* * *

I'll be the last to admit that I was nervous. I was the crazy guy who laughed in death's face, and killed without a second thought. So why should I be worried about a measly question from a midget girl who calls herself a Soul Reaper?

'_Because if you answer badly, it could break the already cracked relationship you have with Ichigo,_' A small voice told me. No, NOT Ichigo's voice, thank you very much.

My hands were shaking as negative thoughts rolled through my mind. Rukia's reiatsu was dark and angry, but I was too busy mulling over my response to be affected. I had a million different answers on the tip of my tongue, but what I reached out to grab them and decide if it was good, it'd disappear, much to my chagrin.

I could always just hide, but I could tell Ichigo was curious too. And I suppose that I owed him answer.

My new heart skipped a beat and I found myself having issues breathing as I heard the lunch bell. Now I was clutching at the counter, concentrating on inhaling and then exhaling. I got a hold of myself before Ichigo could notice though, and I straightened myself, picking up my head proudly and stubbornly. I was _not _going to show weakness.

Weakness was not ever going to be among my emotions. No matter what.

I followed Ichigo out to the roof, and we went over to the usual corner. The roof was empty of any people besides his group, from which Mizuiro and Keigo were absent. Unsurprisingly. Someone probably threatened Keigo from coming up, and pointed Mizuiro to the cute new girl.

The screech of the hinges from the roof door greeted my ears and I flinched from the noise, as well as the spiritual pressure leaking from the person walking through.

Rukia sat down, and looked at Ichigo expectantly. Wordlessly, he unsealed all mental barriers, and pumped some reiatsu towards me. And then, sadly, I was solid again.

Now all eyes were on me. My mouth went dry, and I caught myself fidgeting and cracking my knuckles. Huh. Must be a nervous habit. Not that I'd ever have noticed before since I've never really been this jumpy.

Something warm placed itself on me knee, and I felt my eyes moving slowly up the arm toward its owner. Warm brown eyes encouraged me, and assured me that everything would be alright.

I took in a breath, drying my mouth even more, and I swiped my tongue around it so I could speak without rasping embarrassingly.

Everyone waited, suspense hanging heavily in the air. Finally, I got sick of the quiet and figured I was supposed to start.

"So. You want to know why I hurt Ichigo?"

A terse affirmative nod from Rukia was my only answer.

"Now, when did I ever hurt Ichigo? Physically?"

Rukia was, once again, caught off guard, not that she showed it for long before that damned Kuchiki mask came back onto her face.

"Who said I meant physically? I was talking about mentally. He broke down before we went to Hueco Mundo because of you, and he had to go through a ton of training just to keep you at bay. So why the hell would you do that?"

Her arms were crossed, eyes glaring at me stubbornly.

I sighed. "You just don't get it, do you?" (1)

"What's there to get?"

I leaned back against the fence that circled the roof and ran a hand through my snow white hair. Eyes followed my every move, irritating me to no end.

"Think back. Back to before Ichigo rescued you. He was a good soul reaper, at least for a human. But he was swatted aside like an annoying fly by that 'Nii-sama' of yours, Kuchiki. Then, Urahara helped him get his powers back. And that's when I was 'born'. Or rather, his soul separated, and I became the hollow half. After some training to build his endurance and skill, he went to Soul Society.

"There, he had quite a few fights, one including Renji. He got hit hard with his Zanpakutou, and could've killed him. But what did I do? I materialized my mask in front of the sword to take the brunt of the blow. So Ichigo lived. Then, when he fought Kenpachi? Same thing. Except, that time, I helped him learn to lean on Zangetsu a bit, by showing him. Ichigo, you probably think I was attacking you right? Wrong. Zangetsu put me up to it. He wanted me to show you that you two were partners. And I did. Then you had your fight with Byakuya, and I took over, and nearly won. I showed you how to use Getsuga Tensho in Bankai, and you copied. Now, skip ahead a bit.

"I stayed in hiding for quite a while, trying to figure out if Ichigo and _I _could be partners, like him and Zangetsu. I tried to get him to let me fight his fights, _our _fights, because I had been training, and knew that I could win. But he wouldn't let me. I would push for control so we wouldn't get hurt, but he pushed me back," I said casually. I no longer held a grudge against Ichigo for doing that.

"So eventually, he got freaked out enough to go to the Vizards. And we had our inner battle. Ichi, you remember that, I'm sure. I was angry that you were denying my existence, that maybe if you ignored me, that I would go away. You treated me as one of your enemies, though I could be called the only one who truly knows you. So, I fought you. I let you win. Maybe I made that decision because I knew that if I got control, the Vizards would kill me. Or maybe, I knew that you needed to stay King. That you _could _become my partner, if I helped you. So I helped you, whether you realized it or not. Through our inner battle, you discovered how to tap into your base instincts. And after the battle, you learned how to use my mask. Whenever I insulted you, I did it to show you your mistakes so you could fix them.

"So to answer your question, I hurt Ichigo to help him get stronger. A weak ass King can't win his wars. And a Horse can't do all the work. So he had to learn how to pull his own weight."

When my speech ended, I knew that I had picked the right thing to say. Ichigo was staring at me, shocked, but his eyes betrayed his gratitude and happiness at what I said. Orihime had dazed off during the middle of my speech, but I'm not surprised. Chad was just sitting there, like normal. Uryuu looked to be thinking, but Rukia...Rukia's expression was the most priceless thing I'd ever seen.

She was stunned; amazement, fear, surprise, and hundreds of emotions that I didn't know were dancing on and off her face as she attempted to reconfigure her mask. Her mouth was opening and closing like a fish, until she managed to rein in her emotions.

"I...I understand now. I'm sorry for being so bitter towards you. I'm a fool. So can we please start over?" Rukia asked quietly.

I watched her, quirking my eyebrow, as she stood and knelt in front of me, putting out her hand. I slowly took it, shaking it.

"Rukia Kuchiki, Soul Reaper, Squad 13."

"Shiro, Inner Hollow of a Substitute Soul Reaper."

I released her hand, relief filling me. I had said the right thing. Rukia had accepted me. Ichigo and I's bond had strengthened. Everything was going perfectly! And I wasn't even affected by her emotions earlier!

Everyone finished their lunches, and went back inside for class. Ichigo dematerialized me, but not before giving me a delicate hug and whispering "Thank you" in my ear, coaxing shivers to run softly down my spine, and my heart to quickly speed up. I found myself skipping behind Ichigo as he walked towards his seat to stare out the window like always.

* * *

Zangetsu sat on his pole, thinking quietly, as his cape flapped around in the non-existent wind. He had been watching his wielders, feeling proud that he could call them that.

He had listened to Shiro's entire speech, knowing it to be true. When he was first 'born', Shiro had done everything he could to get his King's attention. He had been innocent and pure, like a child, and craved to be Ichigo's partner. When Ichigo had denied him that, Zangetsu had felt a small prick of anger, but he knew Ichigo would come to his sense.

He always did. It just normally took a wack to the head. Or two. Or a dozen. It always depends.

And he had come to his senses, something that brought Zangetsu great joy. The 2 halves of the soul were coming together and bonding, making it even stronger in the process.

This was going to turn out well.

The Zanpakutou gazed up at the sky, smiling slightly at the few clouds floating around. Ever since Ichigo and Shiro had made up last time, the sky was always clear. Rain was unheard of nowadays.

He knew better than to think that everything was perfect, because, with Ichigo, something always happens. Zangetsu could only hope that nothing would happen to tear apart the Soul Reaper and his Hollow.

* * *

Ichigo stared out the window, just watching the clouds roll by, and the trees gently sway in the wind, their leaves fluttering around in small circles, and drifting through the air to land softly on the ground, their red and yellow colors mixing together to create a portrait of unique blends.

He couldn't stop thinking about what Shiro said. It was so...sincere, and it made him question all his previous assumptions about the hollow. If that was what he was?

'_We should figure out _what _he is...'_

They would have to go to Urahara about that. Now that he had Rukia's acceptance of Shiro, then he was sure that Urahara could be easily swayed. And he couldn't help but think about the other Vizards. What would happen if they had a friendly relationship with _their _hollows?

'_God, I rant even in my thoughts...'_

His thoughts drifted back to the white haired figure that was now sitting on the front of his desk, twiddling orange hair between pale fingers. Ichigo shook his head to try and dissuade the hollow from petting him, but he wouldn't stop, moving to sit on the desk behind Ichigo's.

Ichigo chuckled but leaned into the pale hands. Damn that felt good. No wonder cats purr when you pet them. Then the hands froze, and Ichigo felt cool breath on the back of his neck. He was about to twist to see why Shiro had stopped, but cool lips on his cheek stopped him. They were there for a moment and they were gone, Shiro dissipating into his inner world with a small chuckle at the shocked face of his King.

The King who found himself craving more of those cool lips.

* * *

A figure strode down the halls of an old abandoned palace, his footsteps echoing hollowly behind him. His face was emotionless, something most would be surprised at seeing. He finally reached the room he was aiming for and entered. It was a large room, empty and sounds reverberated in every which way.

He strolled towards the corner, where a door was hidden in the shadows. The man jerked it open, allowing a small ball of light to gather in his hands so he could see. Cages littered the floor, but all he could hear from them were breathing.

"Good. I'm glad you all have learned to obey your masters," the figure spoke offhandedly.

There was no answer except the sound of shifting as the things in the cages pressed against the bars to see the one whom they so revered.

The outline of another person came into view, the light from the first man casting his face in shadow. His hands were in his pockets, and he also had no emotions on his face.

"They are progressing well, aren't they?"

The first figure nodded spastically. "Soon they will be strong enough to take on that trash from the World of the Living. They'll pay for killing you, Ulquiorra," he spoke almost to himself.

The second outline twitched, and sighed, turning to leave. After a few moments, the other followed.

"We shall attack in a week..._Grimmjow_." Spoke the second figure, as the other's face broke into a bloodlusting grin.

* * *

**1-Do you guys recognize this line? For some reason, in the anime, I love his facial expression when he says this in the anime. He looks so exasperated and annoyed, and arrogant at the same time, while still looking sane. It's during the inner battle, sometime before the "King and his Horse" speech, I believe.**

_**"Where do we go from here? How did it disappear? It's hard to see with our own eyes, These times, We've been hypnotized!" ~Hypnotized, Pillar**_

**^ That may be a Christian band, but they are really good. And you don't even notice the religion in it, to tell the truth. Yay for rock for Atheists (But I prefer the term Agnostic)**

**C'mon guys, let's try and hit 11 reviews next chapter! We can do it! -erupts into a cheer with pompoms- -gets hit in the face with tomato- Ouch! That freaking hurt, jerk!**

**So, Til Next Time!**_  
_


	6. Helpless

**If I get caught updating this late, I'm DEAD. XD **

**I'll definitely be grounded! Man I'm an idiot XD **

**I apologize for taking so long to update. I wasn't really sure what to do in this chapter...so the beginning is kind of...bleh. But I like the rest of it :)**

**A/N's are gonna be short today, so rejoice people!**

**Review Replies:**

**Solifer: That's awesome :D Dude I know! And now he's on hiatus? I wonder what he's doing...Woo! Join the club! We have jackets!**

**Anitoon3: Woah O.o that was a lot of reviews! I appreciate it! Thank you very much! –throws confetti on your head-**

**deatheagle202: Awww –blushes- thanks :D **

**gollumsfriend: Haha I'm glad you saw the foreshadowing ^_^ A lot of people don't spot foreshadows very easily, sadly :( Ehh...it's both. I'm doing it again, stupidly enough. Oh yea, I'm totally brilliant. - See the sarcasm? They need to make a font just for sarcasm, ya know?**

**Sasuke Uzamaki9999: Yay I'm glad I made you happy :D Hehe I hope you like this chapter –evil smile-**

**gadzooks97: That's really nice of you :) I'm glad you like the story! I love getting reviews! And I'm really happy that I haven't gotten any flames! At all! –dances in joy-**

* * *

The messenger bag Ichigo used for school landed on the desk chair, its owner landing on the bed heavily before resting his head against his pillow. A white figure sat down at the end of the bed to settle his head onto a blanket that was bunched up. The look-a-likes sighed simultaneously, exchanged glances, and broke out into laughter.

Once the mirthful chuckles died down, the white figure-Shiro- sat up and scooted to lie down next to Ichigo, drawing small circles on the orange head's chest.

Time elapsed for quite a long time, neither of them speaking, simply enjoying the companionable silence.

"Hey Shiro?"

"Hmm?"

"You feeling alright?"

Shiro sat up to stare confusedly at the orange head. What kind of a question was that?

"Uh, yea. Why? Do I not look alright?" Shiro twisted to make sure he wasn't randomly bleeding from somewhere, and patted his face to make sure his nose hadn't been torn off or something.

Ichigo chuckled at Shiro's self-inspection, enjoying the albino's obvious confusion.

"No, you dolt, I meant your emotions! Do you still need help with them?"

Shiro stopped his inspection, his mouth an 'o' of understanding. He nodded, half to himself, thinking back to the last couple of days, and came to the conclusion, that yeah, maybe he needed a _little _help.

"Yea, guess I do. It'll probably just get worse if I don't. What do you have in mind?"

Ichigo sighed, running a hand through his hair, a weary look on his face. "Well, I guess we can work on you getting used to them, maybe learning some more about them so you won't get so overwhelmed and confused when you experience them. Once you're more used to them with me, I can probably include some other people; since you could sense Rukia's emotions, we need to get you used to experiencing all those. It's gonna be complicated. I'm not exactly sure how we're gonna pull this off, but we will."

Shiro began to mentally brace himself, wondering just how difficult this would be. "When should we start?"

Ichigo shrugged noncommittally. "Now?"

"Sure."

"..."

"So...any ideas _how _to start?"

"Well, maybe you could tell me about any emotions that are kind of foreign to you? ...Damnit, I feel like a therapist! Gah!"

Shiro sniggered in agreement, making Ichigo glower at him darkly.

"Let's see...anger is one that I know, but it's a lot worse, but there's one that I'm not sure how to describe. I get angry, but it's from someone having something I don't, or being able to do something I can't."

"That's jealousy. According to some religions, it's a sin. It's when you desire something that someone else has that you don't."

Shiro thought back to when he felt that..._jealousy._ Rukia had been watching Ichigo possessively, and he felt..._jealous _over that?

'_I wonder why...'_

"Any others?" Ichigo questioned, his head tilting to the side slightly.

"Frustration, but that one is easy, not overwhelming like anger. Fear, but I'm not sure if that one will be a problem. I doubt it, since A) I'm part of you, and B) I'm still a hollow. Or, I guess I am. I can handle it. Guilt, but that one's not a problem. Concern, but again, not a problem. Sadness is really irritating, but it's nothing to worry about at this point, though it could become one. Hurt...that one sucks. Though I'd rather you not intentionally mentally hurt me. I'll get used to it on my own. It's oddly uncomfortable listening to apologies. And why do people cry when they're happy?"

"Wow. That's quite a bit, and I'm guessing you're just thinking back over the past few days? And I'm not sure why we cry when we're happy. It just...is. Tears of joy."

"Oh...ok. And I think that's it. So we really only need to worry about my anger. But a lot of people have anger issues. Maybe sadness. Just the extremes of the emotions."

'_Love might be a problem too,'_ Shiro thought to himself, watching his King ponder how to fix his emotional problems.

"Well, I have an idea. You said you could feel other people's emotions? Maybe since you are still naive towards emotions, maybe you just need to make a mental block. Make yourself _not _pay attention to them. You can feel emotions through reiatsu too. Don't focus on people's reiatsu that much. Like...hm...how do I explain this? Perhaps you could just take note of their reiatsu, but don't break it down and inspect it, because then you can feel the emotions. Until you get that mental block, that _will _to _not _feel people's emotions, you'll just have to ignore it. And I'll help you keep your emotions under control; since we share a mental link, I can always send you positive emotions, or, since Zangetsu's main specialty is speed, if you feel angry, we can go to our inner world to spar and get rid of that excessive anger, and time in the outside world won't have passed at all. What do you think?"

Shiro thought over it for a moment, and it sounded like a good plan, at least until he could get used to this.

"Alright. We'll have to see how it works out. Please, Kami, let this work."

Ichigo nodded grimly, leaning back against his headboard, and shutting his eyes to take a quick nap.

* * *

**Shiro's POV**

I groaned as Ichigo's substitute badge started to scream "HOLLOW HOLLOW HOLLOW!" in the most obnoxious voice ever, and I poked Ichigo, who had surprisingly not been woken up by the incessant sound.

"Oi, Ichigo. There's a hollow. Let's go!"

Ichigo jerked awake, glaring angrily at me, and then the badge, before sighing defeatedly and pressing the badge to his chest and leaping out the window in his soul form. He glanced wearily at me as I sonidoed next to him towards the hollow's location.

"Do you want to help me? It feels like there's more than one, and the faster we finish this, the faster I can go back to sleep."

I nodded, and felt the rush of being solid in this world. We came up to the park where Ichigo made the decision to take over Rukia's Soul Reaper duties. 4 huge hollows were roaming around, but oddly enough, they each looked exactly the same. They had the appearance of a reptilian creatures, and their eyes swivelled to glare at us as we approached.

"Che. This should be easy," I commented, lazily pulling Zangetsu off my back.

"Hey. That's not very nice," one of the hollows hissed at me. My eyes widened slightly in surprise, but I shrugged it off. The talking ones were more powerful, so this might be a little more fun.

"Who said I'm a nice person," I retorted back at it.

"Why are you helping a _Soul Reaper_ and killing one of your own kind?" Another asked me, in the same hissy voice.

Anger boiled slightly in the pit of my stomach and I glared angrily. "Don't compare me to you," I snarled. "You are nothing compared to me."

The biggest of the hollow's eyes narrowed, and I could've sworn it smirked. "Is that so? I do believe you will find that to be..._incorrect._"

Before either Ichigo or I could twitch, the hollow on the far right sonidoed forward, biting Ichigo on the shoulder.

'_They're fast? How the hell...?'_

A cry of pain stopped my thoughts in their tracks, and I saw Ichigo clutching his shoulder, glaring at the hollow that had bitten him, which had since returned to the side of the other 3.

My eyes dilated, and fury rolled through me. "How dare you hurt Ichigo?" I growled at them, leaping at the closest one, which simply lifted one of its feet (?) to block me. As soon as my sword hit it, I instantly felt drained.

"Yesss...get angry...hate me...feel the need to kill me...let the fury roll through you. It'll just be your demise." The hollow mocked me, and I sluggishly sonidoed back to Ichigo's side, who had recovered from the bite and was standing straight up to face the challenge head on.

'_Ichigo, we'll have to use Getsuga Tensho to kill these guys. As soon as Zangetsu came in contact with that one, I felt like all the energy was draining out of me, so- HEY WAIT A SECOND! DID IT GET...BIGGER?' _I shouted at Ichigo through our mind link, and he glared at me, exasperated.

"Don't yell in my mind. It hurts, dumbass." He simply said, turning his attentions back to the hollows.

"Getsuga TENSHO!" He shouted, swinging Zangetsu in an arc towards a hollow and hitting it square in the mask. It disintegrated into reishi, but the other 3 of its brethren simply sniggered.

"Get angry Soul Reaper. It'll just be the end of you. You see, we feed on negative emotion, making us stronger. We don't eat other hollows to evolve; we feed on humans' anger, sadness, guilt and fear. When we feed, we eat the energy from those feelings. You could never guess how much energy humans and Soul Reapers spend on emotions," the hollow told us, a sadistic tone to its voice

Shock jolted through me. Honestly, hollows had to mutate to this _now?_ When I can't control my emotions?

"Well this sucks," I grumbled to the orange head next to me, who nodded grimly in response.

"Guess I'll just have to take care of this. Give me a sec, Shiro."

I scowled, angry that I couldn't help, but let Ichigo dash towards the hollows, his face completely blank. '_When the hell did he learn to do that?'_

I was too busy watching Ichigo worriedly to see one of the lizard hollows sneak up behind me and leap, its claws running through my torso painfully.

"Ngh," I choked, my body crumpling towards the ground as my power left me, my legs unable to hold me up. At the sound of the THUMP I made when hitting the ground, Ichigo turned, and his face twisted into anger and shock.

"We can absorb your feelings through the air too," a hollow whispered menacingly in his ear. "We don't even have to touch you." I could only watch mutely as Ichigo's eyes rolled back into his head, and his knees bent, bringing him down to the ground painfully.

'_Shit...'_ I thought quietly, before I joined him in unconsciousness.

* * *

I was in between consciousness and unconsciousness. I could hear everything that was going on around me, but I couldn't reply. It was irritating as hell. I could hear Urahara and Tessai muttering nearby, and I know I just heard some shifting somewhere in the room. I widened my senses and could feel Ichigo's friends' reiatsu in the main meeting room of the shop.

Finally, after what felt like hours, I was able to open my eyes and move, and I couldn't help but moan quietly at the headache that greeted me. My sight sharpened and was assaulted by orange. I blinked and realized my chin was resting on Ichigo's head. One of Ichigo's hands was clutching to my shihakusho, the other thrown over my waist.

I tried to sit up slowly, so as not to disturb him, but he whimpered and clutched on tighter. "Don't...go..." he mumbled quietly, still asleep. I smiled slightly at the cute sight, and nuzzled his hair gently with my nose. Ichigo shifted to get closer to the heat radiating from my body, and I wrapped my arm around his waist, moving it up and down his back to relax him.

I felt, rather than heard, Ichigo yawn, and tensed in anticipation of being pushed away. The thought of that happening made my heart pang in sadness. The expected motion never came. Ichigo made some smacking noises with his mouth before moving to look up at my face. He smiled tiredly, his eyes still bleary.

"Hey Shiro."

"Hey Ichi."

He rubbed his eyes to wipe the sleep away, and moved to sit up, removing his arm from around my waist, and mine from his. He looked around, chocolate eyes gently moving back and forth across the room.

"Do you know what happened to us?" He questioned me quietly, and I pushed my grogginess away to think about yesterday.

"No...I only remember feeling really weak and tired, and collapsing. And I think the same thing happened to you. Since we're at Hat-n-Clog's, I'm guessing he saved us." I answered slowly, racking my brain for details.

"Well, no use sitting around," Ichigo muttered, standing, his knees shaking slightly. He took a deep breath and steadied himself. He put reached his hand down toward me, and I grabbed it, pulling myself up slowly.

"C'mon. Let's go find Urahara." Ichigo led the way to the meeting room. Urahara, Tessai, Rukia, Uryu, Renji, Orihime, and Chad were all sitting around the table quietly staring at their full tea cups.

"Hey guys," Ichigo greeted quietly, and everyone's heads snapped around to look at us. Rukia's face was joyous, and I bit back a growl. '_Damn jealousy.'_

"Ichigo! Are you alright? What happened?" The Shinigami questioned, glancing over me quickly, but her eyes snapped away to make sure Ichigo was ok.

Said orange head ran tanned fingers through his hair, and sat down between Chad and Orihime, sighing quietly before tapping the floor next to him, telling me to sit down. I obeyed and lowered myself next to him, scooting closer to him, untrusting of my ability to 'ignore' emotions like we had planned.

"I'm not quite sure what happened. Shiro and I went to go fight some hollows, but when we tried to attack it, it felt like our energy was sucked away and we collapsed. It told us that they fed off emotions or something." Ichigo answered, and I growled quietly as the memory of my helplessness returned. Ichigo's hand snaked over to mine, and he wound his fingers through my own to calm me.

"You're right, Ichigo." Urahara said, serious for once. "Those hollows were engineered to affect your emotions and evolve by 'feeding' off of them. When they take the emotions, all the energy humans and Soul Reapers waste on them goes with it. That's my theory anyway. The real question is, who did it?"

All of us sat silently in thought, before an idea popped into my head. "Do you think Grimmjow could've done it? I mean, he has the motive and he's a hollow; the last of the Espada, in fact, so he'd have the authority." I proposed, and everyone seemed to take my idea seriously. Except Ichigo.

"Grimmjow doesn't have the brains to think up a plot like this. He wouldn't use others to fight his battles. He's more 'I'll-Fight-My-Problem-Head-On' than anything."

I nodded slowly in agreement, chewing my thumbnail thoughtfully. "So he must be working with someone else."

"That makes sense. Grimmjow has the motive. His accomplice has the brains." Urahara agreed.

"Looks like we've got more training to do, Shiro. If these hollows are this common, we can't let them beat us that easily." Ichigo commented to me, squeezing my hand gently, making sparks run through my body.

"Can we start now, Urahara? Can we use your basement?" I asked the shopkeeper, who flipped open his fan, his eyes twinkling amusedly.

"Of course you can, Shiro-san! By all means! Just don't do anything bad," Urahara said, winking, his eyes twinkling playfully.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Hat-n-Clogs," snapped Ichigo, pulling me towards the basement door, and we leaped down simultaneously.

We landed easily, and we made our way towards one of the corners of the huge basement, and I felt my instincts telling me to do something. And since when have I ignored my instincts?

"Hey Ichigo?" I asked nervously, pulling him to a halt.

He turned, eyeing me curiously. "Yeah?"

I stepped up to him, ignoring his confused face, and pressed my lips gently against his, hoping and praying that he would respond instead of push me away.

At first, he was completely frozen, not responding at all. Then his lips began to gently move in rhythm to mine, and my arms moved up to wrap around his neck, his around my waist, pulling him closer to press our bodies together completely.

I moaned at his spicy taste, which was only enhanced when I felt his wet tongue rub slowly across my lower lip. I parted my lips, allowing him to explore my mouth eagerly. He rubbed the pink muscle against my blue one, initiating a battle for dominance, which I regret to say he won. He continued to explore, until the need to breathe became excruciating and we parted, panting quietly.

Ichigo leaned forward and pressed his forehead against mine softly.

"Wow," I murmured, unsure of what to say.

Ichigo chuckled in agreement. "Wow is right."

* * *

**Sorry the chapter is so short guys! I wanted to get it up tonight since I probably wouldn't be able to tomorrow cause I have to babysit -.-**

**So review and tell me what you think! If you have any questions let me know, and I'll try to answer them next chapter, when I have the gang actually sit down and discuss the problem(s) at hand. **

**This chapter didn't really turn out how I wanted it, so I apologize for the rushed feeling in it T-T**

**Until Next Time!**


	7. Lusting

**YES! HELL YES! I finally got this out! YES YES YES YESSSS! :D**

**Anyway. I hope you guys don't hate my guts. Im very very sorry. VERY. So, there's a 'treat' in this chapter. But be easy on the criticism, please! It's my first one! :/**

**Review Replies:**

**Tom Riddle III:**** *hides under a table* Please don't hurt me! Oh, but hopefully this next chapter will make it up to you ;)**

**Solifer:**** Contenance? XD **

**U-Wish-U-Knew: ****You changed your username? Awesome. Cause there's a LOT of people with the username 'animefreak' on here XD More Uke-Shiro here for you ;) Your parents don't believe in grounding? Freaking unfair. UNFAIR.**

**gollumsfriend: ****Hate the new hollows? As in theyre stupid and horribly unimaginative, or the other hate? Man that's kind of confusing...(referencing 2nd review now) I'm sorry T-T **

**TealEyedBeing: ****Haha XD**

**Animefreak8810: ****Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it :D**

**captivated fairy: ****Cool username by the way! And I hope this chapter satisfies!**

**Anitoon3: ****I love your reviews XD Theyre always so funny! Just figured I'd tell ya ;)**

**Sachiel Angelo: ****Yay! You liked it! :D**

**Lenighma: ****Why yes, yes I do XD Very much, actually. Phew! I was worried I didn't phrase everything right and it just sounded stupid! ...Well I don't really know where this fic is going either. XD**

**FeelTheBeat: ****Now THAT is an awesome review. XD**

**wolfnymph1: ****Thanks for understanding :)**

**Nightraven1400: ****Really? Ah! Your review makes me so happy! Nyah! :D Thanks so much!**

**Yami-no-Tamashii: ****Awww. T-T Unfair. But then again, my friend's asian parents are like that too, so I'm not surprised...Hehe I'm glad you like it! And Ichi is seme. Just for something new, you know?**

**Holy shizz all these reviews! Thank you guys for understanding, and I once again apologize for the delay! Oh, and please take note of the new rating. XD Yeah, I finally gave in to your demands. Be happy.**

* * *

The next few days were busy as hell. Ichigo and I spent most of our time down in the basement of Urahara's shop training frantically before the next hollow attack. We'd both admitted to ourselves that they were slightly intimidating, but we concentrated on our goal; defeating these weird mutants and hopefully getting rid of them, forever.

There was definitely some tension between us after what happened in the basement, but we both pushed it to the back of our minds, sealed away until we could actually address our feelings. Thankfully Ichigo had a break from school, so he didn't have to worry about friends who weren't in the know bothering him about skipping.

It was a Thursday. There were four days until Ichigo had to feel a little worried about people noticing his disappearance. His alarm went off early, which I could hear echoing faintly around his inner world, making the place feel even larger and more barren than it truly was. I was up before him, practicing some new moves the Zangetsu was so kind as to demonstrate to us a few days ago, and perfecting a few from my own imagination. My beautiful inverted Zangetsu swung in a perfect circle above my head, and I relished the few moments after releasing the Zanpakutou behind me, before its weight jerked me back slightly and I countered lightly by flicking my wrist to bring it easily back to me.

I loved the way my Zangetsu cut perfectly through the air, light as a feather to my well accustomed hands. The smooth black cloth rippled and flapped in the air as the blade flew gracefully upward before being yanked back, the extraneous cloth appearing to follow along frantically as if it were being left behind.

I paused, gripping the Zanpakutou lightly in my hand, hefting it up and down, as I debated seeing how Ichigo was doing. I shrugged, slipping Zangetsu onto his place on my back and concentrated on materializing myself, a process that I had become familiar with.

I opened my eyes and settled down on Ichigo's bed, propping up my feet lazily and leaning against the headboard. My eyes slid closed and a few minutes passed before I heard the door knob squeak quietly, and answered by a similar squeaky groan of door hinges. I opened my mouth and eyes to tell Ichigo to oil his damn door before my eyes landed on said orange-haired teen.

He was still slightly damp from showering, his orange hair hanging limply near his shoulders, and a slight sheen of water graced his sun-kissed skin. There wasn't a blob of fat anywhere; all muscle, and I couldn't help but be swept away by a burning feeling in my gut, propelling me forward to stand right in front of him. He was topless, with a mere towel wrapped around his waist, the only thing hiding his manhood from my curious eyes.

Something twitched between my legs and unheard of urges rushed through me, wave after wave of these melting feelings. They weren't uncomfortable like many of the other feelings I'd felt, so I reveled in it, relishing the warmth and horrible thoughts that would occasionally drift across my thoughts. Ichigo stared uncertainly at me, but as soon as he caught sight of my eyes and read them easily, he shifted his weight, exasperatedly running his fingers through his hair.

"Shiro."

That one word, my name, nearly killed me then and there. Hearing my name roll off his tongue sent shivers down my spine, and I reached up to wind Ichigo's damp hair between my pale fingers and brought him closer to me, pressing him flush against myself.

The teen blushed, but didn't resist when I mashed our lips, which moved in sync with ease as I began to kiss my other half passionately. I wiggled my tongue out to lick his lips and he playfully closed his mouth, rejecting entrance. I moaned, half in disappointment, half in excitement at the challenge.

I untangled one hand from his hair, and placed it on the small of Ichigo's back, slowly bringing it down farther and farther to rest on top of the soft but damp towel and lightly squeezed his ass, earning myself a gasp and I quickly plunged my tongue into his mouth, where a dance was initiated.

The two muscles twisted, as our lips and teeth, continued to nip and twist and suck against the others', sending bolts of lightning straight down, and suddenly, there was an uncomfortable hardness, one that needed to be cured. _Now,_ damn it!

I pulled Ichigo closer to me, impossibly close, and I began to move my hips back and forth, and was pleased when I realized my partner felt the same way I was feeling, showing through _'_something' poking me in the thigh.

I giggled happily but quietly and began backing up slowly. Ichigo quickly caught on and pushed me backwards harder until my knees hit the bed and I collapsed backwards to lie haphazardly on the mattress. The blankets were quickly kicked onto the floor by myself. The stupid sheets were in the way of getting what I wanted faster and they deserved to die. But sitting on the dirty floor would have to do.

Ichigo straddled my waist, his weight pressing into me, and I hissed as more of those electric feelings flew through me. The teen on top of me's eyes were half lidded, and swirling, and I felt hypnotized by those passionate feelings.

I reached up and grasped his shoulders to pull him down so I could kiss those perfect but swollen lips. They were slightly chapped, but I wouldn't have it any other way. His scent flooded my senses and I inhaled it, excitedly arching up into him, making him moan and buck me back down into the bed. I half-smirked, and slipped my arms easily out of my shihakusho so that my entire top half was revealed for Ichigo to enjoy.

He gave a growl of possessiveness as he leaned down to nip on my neck, inadvertently rubbing our members together and we groaned, wanting more of that delicious, teasing friction. I ground up against him, and he back against me.

He licked down my chest and I writhed in excitement and arousal as he made his way over to an erect nipple and slipped his tongue out into the open and flicked the tip across it playfully. My arms wrapped around his neck and I dragged him back up to me, frantically wanting more of those delectable lips and flavor of his mouth. I wanted more and more, but I couldn't quite figure out what I wanted through my hazy mind as I wrapped my legs around his waist.

I trailed my pale fingers down his torso, only to be blocked by the towel, my new enemy. I loosened the grip of my legs and ripped the cloth off, revealing his manhood, and my eyes widened at the size. I know we're doppelgangers, and probably the same size, but _holy shit._

He chuckled at my reaction and leaned down to give my lips a gentle peck. I whispered his name greedily, want and need strung through my voice. His eyes pupils dilated and he ravished me as I dug my fingers into his shoulders.

Insatiable tanned fingers flew down my sides and ripped off the rest of my shihakusho, leaving us naked and panting, vulnerable, but oh-so excited on his little bed. I keened quietly, and attempted to sit up so I could give Ichigo the same teasing treatment he had been giving me when I heard footfalls pause outside Ichigo's door, and we froze, straining to hear who was in the hall and if they would barge in.

Ichigo reached over my bare leg, brushing it slightly and I hissed in desire and disappointment as I knew the moment was ruined, and watched as my aibou flipped the blanket over our naked forms and pretended to be asleep.

The person eventually left, leaving Ichigo and I to release a quiet breath in relief. How embarrassing would it be to look like you were about to make love to the air?

I huffed disappointedly and embarrassedly buried my nose in Ichigo's chest and quietly drifted off to sleep, no longer in the same mood I was in a few minutes ago.

* * *

Ichigo gazed around his room, his gaze almost sad when it landed on the sleeping form of the albino next to him. He couldn't believe he'd lost control of himself like that. It almost felt like taking advantage of his partner, who was still sensitive to all of these things. He just hoped what events had just occurred just ten short minutes ago wouldn't affect their relationship too much.

He shifted slightly, so that his chin was nestled softly in snow white hair, and hot breath from his look-a-like tickled his collarbone. Ichigo bent his head to place a kiss on the top of Shiro's head and closed his eyes, deciding that this peaceful moment was worth the few hours of training that they wouldn't get.

* * *

Yuzu skipped around the house, humming quietly as she tidied up a little, thinking back on the day, but one thing stood out to her. Just fifteen minutes ago, it sounded like Ichigo was moving furniture in his room. All those weird noises. She made a mental note in her head to scold him later for scraping up the floor and disturbing their father, who was sleeping in his room with a fever. The small girl spun on her heel to walk back to the kitchen to start preparing lunch for her family.

* * *

When Ichigo woke from his nap, he immediately noticed that there was no one in his arms, and he was carefully tucked into bed, his room tidied up. He sat up quickly, absently noticing that the sun was beginning to go down.

He put his feet on the floor and slipped into a pair of boxers and jeans and easily pulling a shirt over his head. He padded barefoot down the stairs and was greeted by silence. Puzzled, he checked the kitchen, and then checked his father's room, and then his sisters' room. Nothing. No one. Not even a trace. He raced down the stairs back to the living room, looking for anything. A note or anything. Even a text. Hell, smoke signals outside would be good.

He retraced his steps back to the kitchen and there he spotted a small white post-it note on the fridge. Relieved, he grabbed it, and quickly looked over the message before he dropped the small note and raced upstairs again in dread.

The message flashed in his mind, and his eyes watered. On the note were what looked like 4 playing cards. An A in 2 corners. The shape of a single spade in the middle. But in the silhouettes of the small shape, were the faces of those he loved.

'_Dad. Karin. Yuzu. And….' _Ichigo's heart stuttered as he thought about the last face.

'_Shiro.'_

* * *

With a shout of grief, Ichigo wrenched himself up in bed, panting as a film of cold sweat began to dry on his skin. A figure jerked up next to him in surprise and wrapped its arms around Ichigo, scaring him for a moment before he realized it was only Shiro. Ichigo breathed in and out deeply, trying to calm his racing heart.

'_Only a dream,_' he thought. '_Only a dream.'_

But the teenager couldn't help but feel a sense of foreboding as he watched the sun begin to set and turn the sky a bloody red color, in the same position as it was in his dream turned nightmare.

* * *

**So. Was my first lime terrible? Oh I hope it wasn't! I was trying to describe it from Shiro's POV but since he doesn't really understand lust as well as the next person, even though it is instinctive, it did make everything a bit more...difficult.**

**Just a brief explanation. The Ace of Spades is the card that stands for death. Just figured I'd tell you that. And I don't know where this plot twist came from. It just popped up and I was like, 'Oh ok, sure, why not?' And is that foreshadowing? Who knows? I sure as hell don't. ;) Just kidding! I do!**

**Please don't hate on me for not updating faster! *cowers in emo corner while clutching Billy the Panda Pillow Pet***

**Let me know if you feel like this is rushing. I feel like it is, but if you guys like it, who am I to slow down the story?**

**Oh, also. Check out the poll on my profile. Help keep your favorite story off hiatus!**

**Until Next Time!**


	8. Protecting

**Hey! Back again! :) Now that didn't take TOO long, now did it? ...Yes? Well, this is the longest chapter yet, so hopefully that will make up for it. And I'll probably be starting on the next chapter in the next 20 minutes. So it's all good. I meant to get this up about a week ago, but FF was having issues with me editing any of my Bleach fics. XP**

**Should I be sad that we're JUST NOW getting to the 'rising action' stage of writing? On the EIGHTH chapter? Oh well. You guys don't seem to be complaining...as far as I know anyway...If you spot any major mistakes, let me know in a review or PM please!  
I guess I'll start working on the next chapter now...and maybe it'll be ready within the next 2 weeks. So, I hope you enjoy the longest chapter of Taming the Demon to date!**

**Note: I've decided to post Review Replies on the bottom of the chapter so you don't have to scroll past them to start the chapter. If you don't like this idea, say it now or you'll have to deal with it.**

* * *

Ichigo woke the next morning in a daze of warmth and happiness. His head was nestled in something soft and fragrant, which tickled his nose every time he breathed in. He slowly peeled his eyes open and smiled softly. Shiro was curled up against him, head on his collarbone and leg thrown carelessly over his in a subconscious attempt to keep him pinned in place.

When asleep, Ichigo's counterpart looked peaceful and absolutely harmless. The orange-haired teen mentally compared him to a sleeping kitten and nearly started snickering. But he managed to keep quiet as he snaked his arm over his look-a-like's waist to draw meaningless circles on his smooth muscled back. A pleased rumble burst from the albino's chest which made Ichigo chuckle quietly.

_'Maybe he is a kitten. He sure does act like one.' _

Awoken by Ichigo's ministrations, Shiro mumbled incoherently and shifted in an attempt to get back to his peaceful sleep. Ichigo groaned jokingly. He was getting kind of bored and he wanted to talk to someone. So he wasn't going to let the albino go back to sleep.

"Shiro! Wake up, you useless lump of a hollow!" Ichigo teased and Shiro lifted one pale eyelid, revealing one black and gold eye to glare at his counterpart half-heartedly.

The albino mumbled unintelligibly again and flipped over to face the same direction as Ichigo. Ichigo scowled and with one quick shove sent his hollow off his bed and to the floor. Shiro gave a squawk of surprise as he hit the ground, but was quickly back on his feet and hunting for revenge. He found it in the form of Ichigo's blanket.

Grabbing a corner of Ichigo's duvet while he was too busy laughing to notice, Shiro ripped away the thing that was keeping Ichigo both covered and warm. Ichigo immediately assumed the fetal position and scrabbled around with one hand to try and recover his blanket or find something to cover himself up with.

Oblivious to his aibou's desperate want for warmth, Shiro cackled at Ichigo's vulnerability and promptly sat on him. Ichigo stopped squirming and relaxed. After a pause of amused silence, he finally spoke up.

"Shiro?"

The albino hummed in acknowledgment and Ichigo inhaled before continuing.

"Your ass is bony." Shiro chuckled, but didn't move, merely shifting purposefully.

They sat like this for a few moments until the hollow got a serious look on his face before sliding off Ichigo's back and pulling the covers over both of them.

"How are you feeling, Ichigo?" He asked slowly, as if choosing his words with care.

Confused, Ichigo watched his hollow, uncertain of where this conversation was headed. "What do you mean?"

Shiro hesitated, if only for a beat. "I figured you'd be...well not like this, especially after last night."

Ichigo chuckled at Shiro's uncertainties about their relationship, and moved to wrap him in a hug.

"Shut up!" Shiro's shout echoed loudly around the room, making Ichigo freeze in surprise.

The albino was trembling, fists clenched in front of his chest.

"Shiro-"

"No Ichigo! This is important! You scared the hell out of me last night!"

Ichigo jerked back, as if slapped, ochre eyes wide.

"Are we talking about the same thing?" He inquired slowly, the words dripping out of his mouth like molasses.

He almost wanted to take them back when he saw Shiro's eyes flash angrily, especially since he was now quite uncertain about whether or not he wanted the answer. Shiro grit his teeth in annoyance and frustration, but a civil part of his mind attempted to push it back. The civil part told him he was overreacting, but he ignored it ungraciously.

"Shiro, are you talking about...about what happened after I got out of the shower yesterday?" Ichigo asked sternly, almost sharply. He wanted a clear answer, and he wanted it now, Damnit! He desperately hoped Shiro's answer was no. He didn't like the thought that he had scared his counterpart with their actions.

Shiro opened his mouth, but paused and snapped it shut. After another minute or so of this, he finally spoke.

"It has nothing to do with that, Ichigo. Don't you remember waking up last night?"

Ichigo simply gave him a blank stare as an answer.

"The nightmare?"

No response. Shiro sighed in defeat.

"Well, last night you jerked and sat up, waking me up. Then you started freaking out. I tried to calm you down, but I don't think you even realized I was there. Then you looked outside and just shut up. Then you fell backwards and went back to sleep. What was that about? What did you dream about?"

Ichigo didn't speak; he didn't even move.

'_None of that really happened! I didn't dream at all last night! But…Shiro doesn't look like he's lying or making this up. He looks so worried. So what the hell is he talking about and why don't I remember it?' _

"I don't remember any of that. I don't even think I dreamed last night."

Shiro huffed, but dropped it. He climbed out of bed and pulled on his shihakusho. Ichigo grabbed his towel that he used yesterday and left to attempt to take a shower without being jumped by a hormonal hollow.

Said hormonal hollow straightened the covers and plopped heavily onto the mattress, which groaned under the added weight, ankles crossed and hands behind his head. This peace was short-lived, however.

An inflation in the atmosphere's reiatsu level caught Shiro's attention and he abruptly sat up. Mentally analyzing the reiatsu, he groaned when he recognized the feel of it, and tensed when he noticed the anger and hate that was nearly masked by the hollow taste of it.

Only sparing a glance toward the closed bedroom door which would lead to the bathroom where Ichigo was currently showering, Shiro threw open the bedroom window and leapt out.

He immediately began to search for his, and Ichigo's, enemy. He quickly spotted the cause of his alarm. Blue hair fluttered in the slight breeze and a smirk revealed white teeth that were sharper than was the norm.

"Grimmjow," Shiro hissed out tersely as the arrancar drew his Zanpakutou.

"Didja miss me?" Grimmjow simpered mockingly with a grin.

Shiro growled and materialized Zangetsu into his hand. He noted a drain in his strength. Not significant, but enough that it would slow him down ever so slightly.

'_I can't keep myself and Zangetsu materialized for long. Maybe I should get Ichigo's help…' _

An image of Ichigo being stabbed in the stomach by this same opponent flashed in front of his eyes and he shook the idea out of his head.

'_No. I have to do this one on my own, and fast.' _

"So where's Ichigo? Hiding and letting his little hollow do all the work?" Grimmjow sneered. "What a wimp, the bastard."

"Shut up, you dumbass kitty!" Shiro snarled, angrily gripping Zangetsu.

'_Fast, gotta be fast. Wait...maybe this would be a good time to find out if he's behind that hollow attack!' _

"It's not like you can get me to shut up, whitey. You nearly died at the hands of my hollows, so what makes you think you can beat me?" He boasted, arrogance spewing from him like a waterfall.

'_Well, I guess that solves that mystery. He's not very good at keeping secrets.' _

"Those were your hollows? No way, kitty! There's no way you could create those things! They'd kill you in a moment!" Shiro shouted, fake surprise lighting up his tone.

'_I just gotta keep him talking...Oh! Zangetsu?' _

'_**Yes?' **_

'_Do you think you can absorb reishi from the atmosphere to keep yourself materialized?' _

'_**Perhaps.' **_

'_Will you?' _

'_**I'll do what I can.' **_

'_Thanks, old man.' _

"Don't tell me you're falling asleep, whitey!" Grimmjow shouted. He was staring at Shiro incredulously, who couldn't help but snicker at his shocked expression.

"What? What's so damn funny?" He yelled again, clenching Pantera a little tighter.

When he didn't get an answer, he lunged forward to try and attack Shiro, who quickly sobered up and blocked the Zanpakutou to keep it from hurting him. They tried to push each other off, but remained in the stalemate until Shiro quickly ducked down, flipping backwards to kick Grimmjow in the gut and push the blue haired arrancar up and over Shiro's head.

Grimmjow skidded on his back before using a hand to push himself up and finish slowing down on his hands and feet. He stood again with a battle cry and launched himself again at Shiro, who sonidoed away, leaving the sexta Espada scrambling for a moment. He spun just in time to block Zangetsu. Shiro pulled back a few dozen feet and sized up his opponent. It had been a while since he had fought Grimmjow. A long while. He knew better than to underestimate the ex-Espada.

He grabbed one arm, pointing Zangetsu parallel to the ground and leaned his head down slightly. With a shout of "Bankai!" he felt a flow of power go through his veins, while he also felt himself flicker in a moment of lapse in solidity. He gasped before pulling himself back together and looked up to see Grimmjow had activated his Resurreccion.

With a cackle and adrenaline-induced jitters that made him twitchy and ready to fight, a feeling he hadn't felt in weeks, Shiro dived forward and began to circle his enemy with a high speed sonido and shunpo combination, making what seem like multiple clones of himself to confuse Grimmjow. Said arrancar roared in frustration and the strong sound waves threw Shiro to the side, making his 'copies' disappear a short second later.

Grimmjow pounced, scraping sharp claws down the albino's chest, who cried out and kicked him off as the cuts quickly began to heal. With a swing of Tensa, Grimmjow was out of his personal bubble and prowling as he waited for an opening, which Shiro wasn't giving him.

Five darts suddenly flew in his direction. Shiro tried to dodge, but two grazed his arms and shoulders and another burrowed itself deep into his leg. The albino gasped and grabbed his leg, and he felt himself flicker again.

'_No...I can't fade out. I have...have..to...protect...Ichigo!' _

With a feral and warbled shout, white suddenly flew around Shiro, condensing and hardening into a shell. Two long horns formed on the top of his head, red tufts of fur grew around his ankles, wrists, and collarbone and his pale hair grew to his waist. Instincts running rampant, the now nearly mindless hollow charged a cero between his two long horns, aiming directly at the former Espada, who quickly began charging up his own to counteract the one that was flying towards him.

The blast sent both of them flying back, Shiro landing easily on his feet, Grimmjow landing in the middle of the street, leaving behind a large crater as his hierro cracked slightly.

'_**Shirosaki! You will not be able to keep yourself materialized at this rate! And you will exhaust Ichigo so he will not be able to protect himself! Retreat and let him handle this!' **_

Shiro growled in response to Zangetsu's urgings and openly rebelled by charging forward again to slash a reiatsu charged Tensa across Grimmjow's chest. It easily slit through the hierro, making a small puddle of blood fall to the ground.

'_**At least let him help you!'**_

'_No! I can do this on my own!'_

The ex-Espada's eyes flashed and he leaped forward. Shiro found himself automatically responding and retaliating to each of his attacks easily.

Block. Counter attack. Dodge. Getsuga Tensho. Round of Getsugas and a small cero, blocked by Grimmjow's Cero. Stalemate. Leap away. Dive in again. Be blocked. Get a deep cut on left arm that instantly heals. Jump away to catch breath. Sonido. Another Stalemate. Attack. Dodge. Attack again. Block. Counterattack.

The Sexta growled and finally cracked.

"I know your potential, hollow. I know you're stronger than Kurosaki. So, you'll get the privilege of seeing one of my ultimate techniques! But I don't think you'll live to tell the tale!" Grimmjow declared, his claws already beginning to glow and a maniacal grin spreading itself across his face.

"Get ready for your death! See you in hell!"

Grimmjow raised one paw and slashed harshly across the air, and blue streaks flew out from his claws, lengthening and extending into Shiro's direction, who simply warbled his battle cry and slashed at one with Tensa. He managed to break it after much difficulty and bubbly sounding screams. He moved to destroy the next one, unaware of Grimmjow's smirking face.

The Sexta thought back on his and Ichigo's last battle. Ichigo obviously hadn't noticed that his Desgarron could be controlled, even after being summoned and broken. With an easy flick of his wrist, the Desgarron nearest Shiro swerved and impaled him right through the chest while the broken one reformed.

Shiro choked and froze. He coughed up blood and panted heavily. Before he could move to try and get rid of the Desgarron that had so easily slit through his hierro, another joined it, and another, until blood streamed down the red shell of his hollow body and he couldn't move because of paralysation from the pain. His instant regeneration attempted to heal his wounds, but only succeeded in making things worse.

Grimmjow spun a finger and one of the Desgarrons that was embedded in his chest traveled up to burst free from his shoulder.

Shiro couldn't scream.

He couldn't move.

He could hardly breathe.

But he could shut his eyes.

Sleep beckoned.

He answered its call.

And the world went black.

* * *

Ichigo was so intent on clearing his mind and relaxing in his steamy shower that he didn't notice the increase of reiatsu in the area, not that he was good at detecting reiatsu in the first place.

He didn't notice his own drain in spiritual energy since he had so much of it.

He couldn't hear the war cries outside.

But he did feel pain in his chest. And then another in his leg. And then finally his whole body. They weren't enough to make him pass out, but they were throbbing, achy pains that were nearly masked by the burning water pouring over him. Curious as to the source of this sudden pain, since there weren't any bruises anywhere on his torso, Ichigo quickly towelled off and threw some clothes on quickly.

He peeked out of his bedroom window to see Shiro in his hollow form and Grimmjow in his Resurreccion fighting ferociously. He watched Grimmjow hit the street below and leave a large crater. He flinched when he saw multiple people laying on the sidewalk, having passed out from the influx of spiritual pressure, their frail bodies unable to take the strain. The street was destroyed, but that wasn't what made him gasp. He quickly grabbed his badge and popped his soul reaper form out in time to feel a large pull on his reiryoku as Shiro drained it all, instinctively trying to heal himself after being impaled by all the Desgarrons.

"Fuck," he whispered as he pulled Zangetsu off his back. He moved to activate bankai, because he knew he didn't stand a chance against Grimmjow's Resurreccion without it, but he couldn't do it. He didn't have enough reiryoku left. All he could do was catch Shiro as his hierro broke away and his humanoid form began plummeting to the ground.

He ran, only slightly able to shunpo, and set Shiro back on the bed in his room, unable to check if he was okay since his opponent was still out there, watching Ichigo with a smirk.

Ichigo faced Grimmjow with a growl as he returned and got into a battle stance. He might not have bankai, but he was pissed enough to kick the Espada's arse to Hueco Mundo and back. But he didn't need to when Grimmjow raised a hand defensively with a grin. He reverted back to his normal form and sheathed Pantera, and watched Ichigo in amusement.

"Keep your eyes wide open, Ichigo, 'cause this is only part one of our little performance," he warned with a smirk. With one hand he opened a Garganta and leaped in easily and closed it before Ichigo could pursue him.

Ichigo stood there for a moment, then swore loudly and put Zangetsu back on his back. He swung into his bedroom, as panic began to set in as he saw Shiro lying motionlessly on his bed. He got back into his human body and sent Shiro to his inner world to heal. That was the smartest thing to do now. Shiro would be able to recover and Ichigo would join him in a few minutes so his reiryoku levels could begin to regenerate.

Ichigo hesitated for a few moments, just to make sure that Grimmjow wasn't about to come back and kill him while he wasn't really conscious. Grimmjow was normally an honourable fighter, but he wouldn't put it past the blue-haired arrancar if he was pissed off enough.

With a sigh, the teen collapsed on his bed and shut his eyes to force himself into his inner world. There was a breeze whipping around the blue toned skyscrapers, a little too fast to be called natural. It was the only indication of his unease in all this.

Spotting Shiro a few buildings away, Ichigo leaped over and sat down slowly next to him. The albino's face was calm and he appeared to be asleep. Ichigo opened the top of his shihakusho to see that most of his wounds were healed by now; not even a scar was left behind. He sighed in relief and curled up next to Shiro and pillowed his head on his arm. He drifted slowly to sleep, unconsciously matching his breathing rate with his companion's.

* * *

Ichigo woke some time later and opened his eyes to see Shiro was right in front of his face, black and yellow eyes staring at him intently. Ichigo yelped and instinctively jumped backwards, but instead of rolling onto another part of the building, he fell off.

His still half-asleep mind was immediately confused by this and he looked around as if this was all a big joke. Soon he woke up completely with the thought of, 'Oh shit I'm falling!'

He looked below him quickly to see a building coming up on his right with a convenient flagpole sticking out. Ichigo grabbed it and, after bouncing a few times, it supported his weight.

'Huh. Never would have thought the flagpole thing would wor-'

His surprised thoughts were cut off by a 'crack' and soon he was once again plummeting down, or sideways if you really thought about it. Then he remembered what he was.

'_Shinigami! Duh!' _

He gathered reishi beneath his feet to slow down his descent and eventually stop it completely so he could leap onto a nearby skyscraper. Shiro appeared by his side a few moments later, snickering as he pointed at his counterpart with a pale finger.

"You're such an idiot!" He taunted as he cackled some more.

Ichigo deadpanned, before scowling as he walked over and shoved Shiro off the side. The albino gave a yelp of surprise, but after a few dozen feet, he gathered reishi beneath his feet and easily jumped back up to stand next to Ichigo.

"Aw, come on Aibou, I was just joking. But you did need to wake up. We've been sleeping for hours." Shiro informed him as he shifted to balance his weight. He was still stiff and sore, but he was much better than his condition was earlier.

A sound to the right of Ichigo made him turn. Zangetsu was striding towards them, his coat whipping around in the way it normally did. He looked slightly angry, an expression Ichigo had only seen a few times before. Normally it was just disapproval or his normally emotionless mask.

Next to him, Shiro shook slightly, making Ichigo wonder what had happened between the two.

"Old man, Zangetsu," Ichigo greeted as his Zanpakutou finally reached them.

"Ichigo." He acknowledged with a nod of his head. Then his head turned to look at Shiro, and his lips tightened into a then line.

"Shirosaki."

"Z-Zangetsu," Shiro stuttered, sounding nervous, which only served to make Ichigo more confused. Why would Shiro be nervous about talking to Zangetsu?

"Why did you continue to fight?" The sword asked gruffly, his sunglasses flashing as he shifted to stare at Shiro sternly. Ichigo was curious now.

"I-I couldn't really stop. I was in my full hollow form and-"

"You could have gotten yourself _and_ Ichigo killed."

This made Shiro freeze and glance over to Ichigo with an uncharacteristically meek look on his face.

"I only wanted to protect him," Shiro whispered. "I didn't want him to get hurt again."

The albino's fists clenched and he grit his teeth, a defiant look coming in his eyes. "I went out there in the first place so that Ichigo wouldn't have to deal with Grimmjow. I didn't care if I got hurt in the process."

Zangetsu's eyes narrowed behind the sunglasses. "And did it not occur to you that Ichigo may want to protect you also? You could have helped each other like I suggested."

Ichigo had remained silent throughout the whole conversation, with only a contemplative look on his face. Then he frowned and punched Shiro in the cheek. The hollow reeled back, a hand to his throbbing cheek protectively.

"What the hell was that for? I'm still hurting here!"

Ichigo blew some air out of his mouth tersely and the sky turned a few shades darker. Shiro glanced up warily and backed up from Ichigo a little farther.

"King? Are you-"

"What the hell gave you the idea that you shouldn't ask for help?" Ichigo demanded as he cut Shiro off. He was royally pissed, no pun intended.

Clouds were gathering and darkening significantly, and Shiro watched them fearfully. This hardly ever happened, but he knew what was coming. Dread hit his gut.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" Ichigo shouted again, oblivious of the crackly feeling in the air that was not due to the tension between him and Shiro. Zangetsu glanced up at the sky and quickly made himself scarce.

A change in the air alerted Shiro of what was to be expected and he leaped forward, shoving Ichigo and himself out of the way of what appeared to be a red lightning bolt. Ichigo jolted out of his anger to see Shiro glaring up at the sky and yanking on Ichigo's wrist. Ichigo automatically stood and Shiro dragged them down the building, to stand parallel to the sidewalk, and he crouched.

"Either you calm down, aibou, or else I'm going to be hit by lightning." Shiro growled lowly, still staring at the sky.

Ichigo flinched. "What exactly do you mean by that?"

Shiro glared, before growling out his answer again. "I mean, that your anger is going to get one of us hurt. Do you know what happens in here when you get angry?"

Ichigo stayed silent, but eventually shook his head no.

"This storm thing forms and then lightning strikes the buildings over and over until you calm down. But since you're pissed at me right now and I'm here, the lightning is going to hit me. So please calm down," Shiro pleaded quietly before he froze and stared at the sky before flipping backwards.

Where he was sitting a moment before had a scorch mark.

Ichigo stared at the mark and then at Shiro, and he felt the anger melt away. He knew he wouldn't have asked for help. He knew they were both stubborn bastards. His shoulders relaxed and he pulled Shiro into a comforting hug. The sky brightened in a cliché way and the wind slowed to its normal pace.

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

Shiro returned the hug with a soft smile before pulling back, his gold-black eyes swirling with emotion. The albino swallowed, trying to push back the obviously slightly irritating emotions.

"Shall we go see Urahara now to tell him about Grimmjow?"

Ichigo sighed. He knew he had to, but he really didn't want to.

"Yea, I guess. Let's go."

Ichigo drew himself out of his inner world and opened his eyes to see he was still lying on his bed. He felt much stronger than when he went to 'sleep'. He glanced out of the window to see it was closer to evening. He materialized Shiro so only he could see him and they left the house after Ichigo read a note from Yuzu saying they were out shopping.

He and Shiro jogged down the street and turned into the alley that led to Urahara's shop. They opened the sliding door and started calling out Urahara's name. The shopkeeper arrived a moment later and flicked open his fan.

"Ichigo! Shiro! How can I help you today?"

"Grimmjow came back," Ichigo told him quietly. Urahara's eyes widened slightly before he turned and gestured for them to follow him into the room where they always discussed 'Shinigami Business'.

They sat down at the table and Ururu brought them tea and left again silently with a small bow. Ichigo sipped delicately at the tea before setting it back and glancing at Urahara.

"So. What happened, Ichigo?" Urahara asked seriously as he snapped his fan shut with a 'snap'. He frowned as he watched the human and hollow in front of him. Shiro had been completely materialized as soon as they stepped into the shop.

"You'd have to ask Shiro. I was only there for the last bit of the fight," Ichigo answered smoothly as Shiro tensed next to him. Urahara turned his attention to the hollow who hesitated before beginning to speak.

"He boasted that he created those hollows. That's really the only thing that I learned from that fight." Shiro frowned as he remembered something else, turning to Ichigo as he spoke. "Do you remember his 'ultimate technique'?"

Ichigo nodded with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, apparently he can control them better than he let on. Did you see when that happened?"

"Yea, I did. I didn't even know he could move them that much."

"Exactly. So then neither did I."

"Shiro?"

Ichigo and Shiro looked up at Urahara who was staring at them with a curious look on his face.

"From the sound of your conversation, you make it seem as if you were horribly injured. Which makes me assume that you have instant regeneration. Is that correct?"

Shiro nodded, lips in a thin line. "I do. I can heal myself, and Ichigo's body whenever I'm in control."

"Not that this isn't an interesting conversation, shouldn't we be worried about Grimmjow and his band of hollows? What if the hollows start targeting the humans rather than just Shiro and I or the other Shinigami? This is some serious stuff, guys." Ichigo interrupted with a scowl and he shifted his weight. He sipped again at his cooling tea and waited for an answer.

"Did Grimmjow say anything to you, Ichigo?" The former 12th squad captain asked, pulling the brim of his hat down a little farther.

"All he said was something about keeping my eyes open and that this was only part one, or something." Ichigo relayed as he thought back on that strange conversation.

Urahara stood, Ichigo and Shiro following suit.

"Go and tell the others to come and meet me here. I think it's about time we get rid of these hollows and stop whatever Grimmjow and his accomplice are doing," Urahara told them darkly. He swept out of the room dramatically and Shiro and Ichigo left to go get the others after he had popped his Soul Reaper form out of his body.

The war was about to begin.

* * *

_**Review Replies:**_

**Solifer: ****Awww thank you! I'm glad it was good! :D**

**Lenighma: ****Yea, anything more would've been a bit fast. ...I dunno. I'm surprised it wasn't mediocre. Sometimes all you can do is write it and let someone else be the judge of it. No complicated and awkward questions this chapter! This chappie is a bit faster paced. Maybe next time though, or whenever the action slows down again.**

**Sachiel Angelo: ****Hahaha just a LITTLE awkward ;) And I dunno where this relationship is going. I tried to plan it, but then it got a mind of its own. *shrug***

**mist shadow: ****Who said I ever thought any differently! Gosh, I'm not a pervert :P *pouts* And I think I set Ichigo as a little bit older in this fic...like 17 or 18 or something. I'll have to double check. I guess I didn't clarify that, sorry :/ **

**fionaroxz: ****Haha I'm sure most people like this lust feeling XD **

**yuffie097: ****I swear, this is one of the best reviews I have EVER gotten. My first response: A slightly freaked out expression. Then I read it again and started laughing so hard I almost started crying. XD Jeez, you're very enthusiastic about that lime! Yay for people liking my first lime! *jumps around happily* Hiccup? Woooow! How do you accidentally call Hichigo Hiccup? Did you watch How to Train Your Dragon or something? I HAVE A PANDA PILLOW PET! AHHHHH! His name is William, but I call him Billy :) Here's a virtual cookie for reviewing *gives cookie* Hahaha go get some sleep! **

**Until Next Time!**


	9. Preparing

**So…..do I want to know how angry you all are with me? …No, no I don't. I don't even have an excuse. Is there a name for when you want to write, but physically are too lazy to? Ne, well that's what I have. Anyway, I won't keep you guys long. This isn't a super long chapter (I told my boyfriend to choose the length and he said 4100 words, but since I wanted to get this out close to the one year mark, it wasn't possible.) **

**I can't believe a year later I haven't finished this….**

**But thank you all so so so much for your reviews, and favorites, and alerts, and oh so many ideas! Surprisingly, I haven't gotten shot and killed for not updating faster. I'll try, I promise!**

**Review replies are at the bottom! **

**Oh, and also: As soon as I'm finished with this story, I'm going back to edit. I skipped random words throughout the story, people are OOC, and yeah. And sorry for the lack of fluffiness or smut in this chapter…DX There was simply no place to put it!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

By the time late-afternoon arrived, everyone had gathered around the small table, each with a steaming cup of tea in front of them. Orihime looked unusually calm and quiet; Chad was the same; Uryu contemplated the rising steam in distraction; Rukia shifted uneasily and fingered the loose material of the shihakusho around her knees; Renji glared around impatiently; Urahara sipped the tea and gazed around at the other occupants of the table; and Shiro and Ichigo dreaded telling them what was to come, not that they couldn't handle it.

"I think we should go on the offensive," Ichigo blurted. The group startled at the sudden break in silence and stared at him with wide eyes. Ichigo awkwardly rubbed the back of his head and glanced at Urahara uncertainly.

"Urahara, maybe you should explain."

"Today, Grimmjow paid a little visit to Ichigo and Hollow-san, who got injured," said hollow shot a glare at Urahara, who continued obliviously, "and Grimmjow left with a warning that it was just the beginning. We also learned that his ultimate technique is a lot more dangerous than originally thought. He's able to control his Desgarron, which are difficult to explain. You'll know them when you see them and-"

"All in all, we need to kick the blue kitty's ass before he kicks ours. If we stay, we'll have homefield advantage, but if we go to Hueco Mundo, we'll have the element of surprise," Shiro interrupted. Urahara glanced at Shiro, but didn't comment. Nobody replied immediately, simply sitting and pondering what to do.

"We need back up from the Soul Society," Rukia murmured. Ichigo clasped his hands together and rested his head on them.

"There are 7 of us, not including Urahara and including Shiro. We can take them easily," Ichigo brushed off Rukia's suggestion offhandedly. Angered, Rukia hit the table with her hands and jumped to her feet.

"Ichigo, you have to stop being so damn hard-headed, you fool! You've nearly been killed either by these mutated hollows or Grimmjow multiple times! You've been lucky enough not to die because of anything in the past, but don't you think your luck might be running out? We _need _the Soul Society and you know it!" Rukia panted, scowling at Ichigo, who'd stood up during the middle of her shouting and was clenching his fists.

"Are you saying everything I've done is because of _luck_? That everything that's happened to me is because of _luck_? The fact that I'm still living is because of _luck_? Well let me tell you something, _Rukia Kuchiki-"_

"Don't yell at Rukia!" Renji stood up and started shaking his fist at Ichigo. Orihime looked flustered as Ichigo flushed with rage. He opened his mouth to retort when-

"Kurosaki! Control yourself!" Uryu said sharply, waving pointedly at Shiro, who was shaking from the flux of emotions. Ichigo paled from his bright red to a few shades whiter than his normal tan and he dropped next to Shiro. The Soul Reaper began murmuring quietly to the hollow, petting his white hair comfortingly. Shiro leaned against Ichigo and shut his eyes, and everyone in the room sighed in relief.

Everyone sat back down. Chad, Orihime and Urahara had remained silent the entire time, but Urahara chose then to speak.

"Rukia is right. As much as you may disagree, Ichigo, I don't think we can take any chances. Especially when we don't know exactly what we're walking into. Rukia, Renji, you two go to Soul Society and tell the Soutaichou about what is going on. Orihime, Chad, Uryu, Ichigo, and Shiro, you need to start training to get ready for-"

"No," Ichigo interjected, "Shiro and I are going with Rukia and Renji to help assemble our team. If we're getting Soul Society's help, I want to be able to trust who comes with us."

When no one objected, he grinned. "Let's get started then!"

* * *

The four stepped down on the ground of Sokyoku hill and Rukia instantly glanced over at Ichigo, who was talking to Shiro, who laughed and replied back easily. The Kuchiki felt a pang of sadness as an image of Kaien and the hollow that killed him flashed through her mind. She pushed the memory to the back of her mind and moved to stand beside the two.

"Shiro, you need to dematerialize. The Soul Reapers here are powerful and can detect you, even if you're not visible to them. They will get suspicious and attack, and we don't need to take that chance." Shiro sighed, but didn't object. He demanded that Rukia and Renji should turn around and the two Soul Reapers turned away long enough for Shiro to give Ichigo a deep kiss and dematerialize.

The three remaining Shinigami flash-stepped to the First Squad's office and were greeted by Chojiro

Sasakibe, the First Squad's Fukutaichou. He hardly looked shocked at the three's appearance and wordlessly led them to the Soutaichou's office. He opened the doors and let them in, announcing their arrival to Yamamoto who didn't look surprised either, but slightly disgruntled.

"Who do you think you are, barging into my office without prior warning?" He demanded, eyes narrowed and grip tight on his camouflaged Zanpakutou. Rukia, because she was a noble, stepped forward to explain.

"Soutaichou, there is trouble in the World of the Living and Hueco Mundo. We know that at least one arrancar survived from the Winter War and has created an army of mutated hollows to take revenge. There may or not be more arrancars that have been newly created from this new strain of hollows. These hollows have repeatedly returned to the human world to wreak havoc, but they don't live off of souls like normal hollows. They take your energy through how much of that energy is used on emotions. We came to request backup when we go to Hueco Mundo to destroy these hollows before they cause more harm."

The Soutaichou was quiet for a moment, simply watching Rukia before he replied.

"I am allowing this request for backup because of you and your friends' history of not obeying my commands. If anyone is killed, retreat immediately. You may take 4 more Soul Reapers with you and only one may be a Captain. Dismissed."

Rukia and Renji bowed; Ichigo did as well, after Rukia cuffed him on the head. They took their leave and shunpoed to the 10th squad, where they barged in on Hitsugaya doing paperwork impatiently as Rangiku sipped sake on the couch. She glanced up at their arrival and set her cup down, jumping up to give Ichigo an excited hug. She bounced back and started asking questions without giving them a moment to answer when Hitsugaya interrupted her rambling.

"What do you want?" Hitsugaya stopped Ichigo's retort with a wave of his hand. "Every time you lot come in here, you want me to do something or you want something that I have. So what is it?" Ichigo chuckled at the 10th squad captain's impatience.

"You know us too well, don't you Toshiro?"

"I've told you a hundred times, it's-"

"Captain Hitsugaya, I know. I like calling you Toshiro though." Hitsugaya puffed out a sigh, before turning back to Rukia.

"So _now _are you going to tell me what's going on?" Rukia explained the situation to Hitsugaya like she had the Soutaichou, only this time Ichigo jumped in every once in a while to add in a few first-hand stories and details and by the end, Hitsugaya looked troubled.

"Is there evidence of other arrancars?"

"We haven't seen any other arrancars besides Grimmjow, the ex-Sexta Espada, but we suspect someone with more patience and intelligence is working with him. Grimmjow couldn't pull something like this off. If they're intelligent enough to mutate hollows into this, I'm sure they could figure out how to speed up the process of becoming an arrancar." Now Hitsugaya was grim-faced.

"Rangiku." Rangiku looked serious as she turned to face her superior. "Gather up Ikkaku and Yumichika, after checking with Zaraki Taichou that they may come with us. We're going to the human world." Renji, who'd been silent the entire time, finally commented quietly as Rangiku flash-stepped away.

"Thank you, Hitsugaya Taichou, for helping us."

"It's not like I have much of a choice," Toshiro murmured, glancing to the side and shaking his head. Before anyone could reply, Toshiro froze and his eyes glazed, as if listening to someone. Then he blinked and looked at Ichigo.

"There's something you aren't telling me, isn't there?" Ichigo tensed and took a step back before glancing around them, even though Renji, Rukia and Toshiro were the only other ones in the room.

"It's better if I show you, Toshiro, and now isn't the right time. Later, okay?" Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes and nodded tersely. They stood awkwardly for a moment, only to be interrupted by Rangiku who appeared in the room with Ikkaku and Yumichika trailing her.

"So we heard we've got a new challenge?" Ikkaku drawled and Yumichika shuddered.

"Fighting hollows and arrancars who suck on your emotions? That is not beautiful," he sniffed and flicked his hair out of his face. Ichigo rolled his eyes at the two.

"You definitely haven't changed, either of you. Yea, we've got a new challenge. You up for it?" Ichigo grinned ferally at the bald Soul Reaper, who grinned back in an excited manner.

"Why are you even asking? Let's get going. It's boring around this place," Ikkaku glanced around Hitsugaya's office, and then walked out with Yumichika next to him. The rest exchanged glances and shrugged, following them out. They took off to the Senkaimon and the guards let them through with barely a second glance. The group frequented Soul Society and the World of the Living so often it was just a waste of time to interrogate them. They wouldn't tell them anything anyway.

As they made their way through the Dangai Precipice, no one spoke, and the Death Butterflies followed along as silent companions. When they stepped through the doors at the end, the butterflies flew back and the Soul Reapers shunpoed to Urahara's shop in an instant. It was late, nearing midnight, and Chad, Uryu and Orihime had already left to go home when they arrived. Urahara greeted them and let them in, but before he could get a word in, Hitsugaya turned to Ichigo and demanded to know what he wasn't telling.

"Relax Toshiro, I am now. Let's go to the basement. You should come too, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Rangiku, so it won't be a surprise to you later." The group followed Ichigo down to the basement. Rukia and Renji knew what was coming, and Ikkaku, Yumichika, Toshiro and Rangiku were slightly tense. Then, before anyone could say anything, an albino carbon copy of Ichigo suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"It's about time, aibou! I was getting bored in there, not being able to talk or do a lot of anything," Shiro quipped before glancing at the others by them. That was when Hitsugaya noticed the albino's eyes and immediately put his Zanpakutou to the hollow's throat.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you now, Hollow," he growled, but Ichigo pushed the blade away, startling the young captain.

"What's wrong with you Kurosaki?" He demanded and Ichigo merely grinned.

"Everyone, this is Shiro, my inner hollow. He's not dangerous unless you give him a reason to be. Shiro, this is Ikkaku, Yumichika, Rangiku, and Toshiro," Ichigo introduced, but Shiro waved off the introductions.

"I'm you, Ichi', so I know who they are. Introductions aren't necessary." Ichigo scowled and hit Shiro on the side of the head.

"I was doing it as a formality, and for them to know you're not gonna kill them! Don't give me that shit!"

"I'm not giving you shit, I'm simply telling you I already know who they are," Shiro replied coolly while Ichigo grit his teeth in irritation. He froze when he heard giggling. He turned to see Rangiku with a hand over her mouth, laughing at their antics.

The doppelgangers exchanged glances and Ichigo scratched the back of his head awkwardly. Yumichika wasn't paying attention to what was going on, simply fussing over his appearance. Ikkaku seemed indifferent, if not slightly excited by the thought of a new sparring partner. Rangiku was still giggling while Hitsugaya was still wary.

"So this is the hollow who took control of your body constantly?" Hitsugaya interrogated, irritating Ichigo.

"Not constantly," he snapped before sighing. "Yes, this is him. He's….different now. He and I will most likely be switching off when fighting in Hueco Mundo."

Footsteps made the group look back over to the entrance to the basement to see Urahara with his cane and fan, looking quite pleased with himself.

"Oh Ichigo! I've got a surprise for you!" He sing-songed as he made his way over with his hand behind his back.

"What are you up to, Urahara?"

"Oh, just trying to help in any way I can! But I'll need Hollow-san's help on this!" Shiro raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"My help? With what?"

"Oh, just something that'll help when you go to Hueco Mundo! My own specially designed gigai for you! You'll be able to access each other's powers through your Zanpakutou. So Ichigo, that means you can use your mask and Soul Reaper powers and Shiro, you can use Zangetsu and your own hollow powers! Hueco Mundo is full of spiritual energy that needs to be filtered. If you ask nicely, perhaps Zangetsu will teach you how to filter it to use instead of all of Ichigo's energy, Hollow-san!"

Ichigo looked slightly impressed and Shiro grinned ferally.

"Let me see your gigai, Hat 'N Clogs!" Urahara handed over the gigai with an excited smile. Shiro fused himself with it, and the gigai changed to match his appearance; gold and black eyes and everything. Shiro smirked happily.

"This is perfect." Urahara bowed jokingly before turning serious.

"You'll need to train in your gigai for a few days before we can know for sure that everything is functioning correctly. So all of you go home or wherever you're staying, get some rest, and come back tomorrow to get ready." Everyone nodded and began to leave. Renji stayed behind to ask Urahara to stay in his shop, who agreed happily. Rangiku and Hitsugaya left for Orihime's apartment and Yumichika and Ikkaku left for Keigo and his sister's apartment. Rukia decided to stay at Ichigo's house for the night, hoping to ask Ichigo's dad to stay in the girls' room.

Shiro had decided to keep the gigai so he wouldn't have to depend on Ichigo's energy. He lay down next to his other half and snuggled against the other's broad chest.

"Go to sleep, Ichigo. We're gonna be spending tomorrow training and getting ready to go to Hueco Mundo," Shiro mumbled, sleepily poking Ichigo in the ribs. Ichigo shied away from the poking and got himself comfortable in Shiro's arms.

"Goodnight, Shi."

"'Night Ichi'."

* * *

**So...bad? Good? Review guys and let me know what to improve on or if you think something is wrong! Thanks much~!**

**Review Replies:**

**TealEyedBeing:**** Grimmjow's a buttface. You're welcome to swat him with a newspaper. And thank you! :D**

**Lenighma: ****Just an eensy weensy bit. And that's probably because although I've read the manga, I followed the anime a little more avidly since I didn't have access to all the volumes.**

**Yuffie097: ****Random people are definitely the most fun. Yeahhhhh Sprite! 7-Up is pretty good too….a speech impediment? Oh! I do that too XD *gives a pillow pet* sleeping at school? That's the best time to do it! Are you kidding? My reviews are insanely long too. I love long reviews anyway. They make me happeh :3 **

**Yuruse: ****Yes he is! I just all around love Shiro:3**

**Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: ****At least you didn't have to wait too long! :D Hopefully it won't take another 5 months for me to update… **


End file.
